Campione and Fate: War Heroes by the Grail
by KageSekai
Summary: Para evitar que un mal suceda, el rey que gobierna todo Japón, se meterá en los asuntos de la batalla por el santo grial, a través de batallas con antiguos héroes y dioses, con magos de grandes habilidades, pero continuando con una eterna victoria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Campione and Fate: War heroes by the Grail.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione x Fate/Zero.**_

 _ **Resumen: Para evitar que un mal suceda, el rey que gobierna todo Japón, se meterá en los asuntos de la batalla por el santo grial, a través de batallas con antiguos héroes y dioses, con magos de grandes habilidades, pero continuando con una eterna victoria.**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo.- El Inicio._**

Su eterna victoria era escrita en todo el mundo, con sus increíbles hazañas, más grandes que el mismo sol, más increíbles que los 12 trabajos de Hércules, pero tan desconocido como dioses extranjeros en países extranjeros, obteniendo la absoluta victoria, protegiendo su reino de cualquier enemigo o adversidad.

Con la victoria eterna, sin perder ni una sola vez, sin lograr encontrar una diversión más allá que unas cuantas duraderas batallas, pues la mayoría de los oponentes de su calibre estaban ocupados.

Pasando muchas historias con él como el señor de la victoria absoluta.

Tras 4 siglos, una batalla que llevó su diversión al máximo, con la posibilidad de perder...

Y aún así, se alzó como eternamente era común para él, la victoria.

El abrasador sol en su espalda y empuñando una espada dorada.

Su instinto salvaje y retador que no era capaz de ver la derrota, de obtener la victoria con cada una de sus batallas, con cada rey, dios o rival que se acercara a su tierra, con la eterna victoria del sol, con la eterna victoria de la tormenta, con su elocuente y benevolente sonrisa que hizo al mundo estar bajo sus pies.

Un gran número de mujeres a su alrededor, con incontables habilidades, incontables sueños... pero olvidado como la luz que se pierde en la derrota de los villanos.

Él era la luz de los justos, de los benevolentes, era la encarnación de la justicia, era el salvador de la luz del mundo... pero era lo que muchos temían, era lo que muchos envidiaban, era lo que muchos deseaban tener y jamas obtendrán.

El nombre del héroe que marco su nombre tras un largo tiempo vivo era...

* * *

 _ **[RING][RING][RING]**_

El constante sonido del despertador la hizo levantarse de su blanca sábana.

Una hermosa mujer, de sus 22 años, su cabello largo y blanco se esparcía por la cama y su al rededor, su tez pálida, incluso más que la nieve, sus bellos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, tan bellos que facilmente uno podía perderse en ellos, su cuerpo era cubierto por una sabana, su rostro, que parecía hecho por un artesano, portaba un ligero sonrojo, mirando nuevamente aquel extraño sueño, con aquella extraña persona.

Sus manos pasaron al lado de su enorme cama, la cual estaba vacía.

 _ **[Suspiro]**_

Cuantas veces pasaba por ese mismo destino, cuantas veces esperaba despertar para que aquella persona estuviera a su lado, para que no se despertara antes y la dejara sola en cama.

Se levanto de su cálida y cómoda cama matrimonial, dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, con uno generoso busto de posiblemente una copa-E y una delgada cintura, como un regordete trasero, con el blanco cuerpo como una perla reluciente, casi pareciendo una hermosa hada blanca en la tierra.

Camino hasta un armario, donde saco un hermoso vestido blanco con toques dorados, a su vez, una blanca ropa interior.

Tras vestirse, salio de su cuarto, el cual compartía con el hombre que tanto amaba, y aveces con su amada hija... pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera en el tiempo actual, no importaba que lo dijera una y otra vez.

Su mirada casi siempre recordaba esa imagen, esa persona, aquella sonrisa o su simple presencia.

En su sueño, siempre estaba mirándolo, a veces cerca, a veces lejos, otras, incluso a centímetros de unir sus labios con los de él, como si su cuerpo no reaccionara a nada más que la existencia de esa persona, pase a todo eso, nuca ha logrado ver su rostro por completo.

Su negro cabello alborotado, su tez morena y sus marrones ojos, los cuales brillaban muy valientemente, su rostro lo veía, pero una sombra la ocultaba muy bien, sin poder ver nada que destacara, usualmente se perdida en esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban, no era muy grande, posiblemente era muy joven, unos 15 o 17 años, era joven, pero eternamente estaba parado sobre una montaña de persona caídas ante su poder, quienes no lograron vencerlo, quienes buscaron pelea y encontraron la derrota.

Con el sol en su espalda, sobre la montaña, con una suave sonrisa que mostraba su gran amabilidad y generosidad, su presencia como la de un rey digno, un rey por el cual la gente daría su vida, un joven que había robado su corazón con esa vista, incluso con mover su mano y dejarla estar a su lado.

Siempre que recordaba eso, siempre que pensaba en ese joven, incluso cuando no tenía que, se sonrojaba, se imaginaba siendo besada suavemente y con cariño, siendo rodeada por sus brazos, mientras le decía bellas y dulces palabra al oído, prometiendo su amor, su deseo de estar los 2 juntos.

Negó con la cabeza, ella ya tenía un marido, tenía una hija, no podía simplemente pensar en estar con otro hombre, no era de esa manera.

Entrando en la puerta de una habitación, una gran sala donde la comida ya estaba servida, de la nada, sintió alguien abrazándola fuertemente, bajando su mirada encontró a la culpable de ese sentimiento.

Una niña, posiblemente de unos 5 años, era idéntica a ella, su angelical y suave rostro infantil, su blanca cabellera que llegaba a la espalda, con unos mechones cayendo en su frente, una tez algo pálida y unos ojos rojos como el rubí, quien usaba un traje abrigado típico de Rusia, con su gorro incluido de un color morado.

\- Buen día mamá - Dijo la niña a su madre con un gran animo y una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Buenos días mi pequeña Ilya - Dijo la hermosa mujer con una divina voz mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija - Buenos días cariño - Dijo a la persona en la mesa, quien tenía un periódico en la cara.

\- Buenos días - Dijo el hombre que leía el periódico sin bajarlo para saludar a su esposa.

Una triste mirada se llevo a su dulce rostro, pero sonrió con belleza escondiendo esa mala cara.

Se fue a la mesa, mientras comía con tranquilidad al lado de su hija, pues iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pronto, aquella guerra empezara y es donde todo iniciara y acabara.

La guerra por el santo grial, pronto, los 7 Masters serán escogidos e invocaran a uno de los 7 Servants para obtener el legendario santo grial y cumplir su deseo, ese era su deber, como "hija" de la familia, Von Einzbern, cuyo nombre era Irisviel.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN JAPÓN*-*-*-*-***_

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, llegaban 2 importantes personas a Japón, las 2 con la misma finalidad, con tal de evitar un desastre en el mundo, era importante que ambas estuvieran en ese lugar.

Ambas bajaron, una era una hermosa joven de 12 años, de un cuerpo parecido a una muñeca tallada cuidadosamente por artesanos hábiles, su rostro, parecido al de un bello ángel que descendió al mundo terrenal, su tez clara como el más brillante melocotón, su rubio y ondulado cabello que llegaba hasta la espalda y sus ojos azules cual zafiros, usando un bello vestido blanco con decorados rosas.

La otra, una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años, de una hermosa y brillante tez blanca como el melocotón, su bello largo y lacio cabello castaño que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos exóticos ojos morados, un rostro muy hermoso, tanto que los hombres se quedaban embobados, usando un vestido verde, su cuerpo era aun posible el notar su esbelto cuerpo, con un a ligera sonrisa.

\- Parece que el evento sera mucho más complicado de lo que adivinaste, princesa - Dijo la hermosa mujer a la joven a su lado, no con burla, pues ella poseía una habilidad incluso superior a la de ella, por lo cual, mantenía cierto respeto a la princesa.

\- Estas en lo correcto - Dijo la princesa - Incluso el que haya tenido que llamarla, a usted, la gran bruja de Cardeña, para esta misión, pues el "héroe", puede no estar lo suficientemente listo para este reto y sus compañeras no pueden entrar en esto, por eso, su ayuda es más que necesaria Lucretia Zola-sama - Dijo la princesa con gran respeto a su superior en el mundo de la magia.

\- No es nada, princesa Alice, es un honor que me tuviera en cuenta - Dijo Lucretia - Además, es una buena excusa para ver a mi amante - Dijo y la cara de Alice se sonrojo ante tal pervertidas palabras.

\- Lucretia-san - Llamo una voz ajena a la de las 2.

Un joven de 15 o 17 años, de un cabello negro en puntas, de una tez morena y unos ojos marrones, no era muy guapo, pero tenía cierto encanto en él, usando un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de una camisa azul de manga larga y un pantalón azul, además de portar una increíble cantidad de poder mágico.

Ese joven era el "héroe" del que Alice hablo, el 7mo rey del mundo, que tras un evento, logro asesinar y usurpar el poder del dios de la guerra y la victoria persa, Verethragna, a su vez, no hace mucho, había detenido la profecía de la princesa Alice, la noche sin estrellas, donde había detenido a Metis.

Ese joven era Kusanagi Godou, el rey japonés.

\- Es un honor conocerlo Rey Kusanagi, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Alice y soy quien mando a llamarlo, vera, en una cuidad, Fuyuki, un evento muy catastrófico para la humanidad esta por ocurrir y la única persona capaz de brindarnos ayuda es usted, así que espero que pueda ayudarnos, pues este evento, es en su tierra - Dijo Alice a Godou una vez estuviera delante de ellas 2 - Y el evento del que hablo es...

* * *

 _ **Y que tal, es solo el prologo, en el siguiente capítulo, sera la invocación de los Servants, las 7 clases y la misión de Godou.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, aclarare este punto de una vez, aunque puede que a muchos no les guste, la pareja de este fic, es la de...**_

 _Godou x Irisviel x Lucretia x Alice._

 ** _Ya que, en esta historia, por motivos que explicare en el siguiente capítulo, ni Erika o cualquiera de las chias del Harem de Godou puede intervenir y decidí que Lucretia y Alice eran buenas personajes, por lo divertido y romántico de las escenas que cree._**

 ** _Mirándolo_** ** _como una divertida pero gran emparejamiento._**

 ** _Sobre Irisviel, se que los fanáticos de Fate/Zero se enojen con esto, sobre aquellos que os gusta la pareja que hacía Irisviel y Kiritsugu, incluso a mí me gusto esa pareja, pero la verdad, aun cuando me gusto tanto, también era una de las parejas que menos me gusto, una paradoja verdad._**

 ** _Verán, en cuanto pensé sobre la pareja, era bonita y muy funcional, pero en cuanto al encanto de la pareja, me dejo muy vació, no era lo que esperaba para tan bonita pareja, que me dejo muy vació ante su relación, a comparación de otras parejas en otros animes, en la misma franquicia de Type Mon o de la misma franquicia de Fate._**

 _ **Y debido a eso, es que considero que no dejare en este fic a Irisviel con Kiritsugu, lo lamento fanáticos de esa pareja, pero a mí, me dejo muy vació esa pareja como para hacerla y cambiarla.**_

 _ **Sobre la historia, esto es tras los eventos de la noche sin estrellas, tras la derrota de Metis, por ende, no ha pasado lo del Sabio que Iguala el cielo, pero de todos modos, en esta historia, veremos a un Godou que cambia poco a poco su actitud y diré que cuando termine el fic, haré un One-Shot o 2 con los eventos del sabio que iguala al cielo con Irisviel.**_

 _ **A su vez, Godou aprenderá Magia y otras cosas, como el uso de su 2da autoridad usurpada.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review:**_

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Me alegra saber que te parece interesante, sobre cómo intervendrá, eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, cuando los eventos de la guerra empiecen, por ahora, espero que disfrutes del capitulo de hoy._

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Fate/Zero me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo unico que me pertenecen son los Oc's, esta historia es hecho únicamente con el afán de divertir a los Fan´s.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Las preparaciones y el rey._**

– ¿Sehai Senso? – Pregunto el confuso rey de Japón a la inocente niña delante de él, aunque para aquellos que conocieran la magia, sabían que esa niña era mucho más de lo que aparentaba – Me estás diciendo que en Fuyuki, se llevara a cabo una gran guerra, por el santo grial, un objeto capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, pero únicamente a los Masters, quienes son elegidos por el mismo grial, y con el poder de 7 Servants, que son los espíritus de los antiguos héroes escritos en la historia, combatirán hasta que quede uno solo, entonces el Grial aparecerá y el deseo se cumplirá, pero debido a una visión, se estimula que la guerra, va a causar grandes problemas a Japón y como yo soy el "Rey" de Japón, quieren que yo detenga la guerra… ¿Estoy bien o me equivoco en algo? – Pregunto Godou a las 2 personas mejor entrenadas en la magia del mundo entero.

– No, es exactamente lo que sucede, pero debido al hecho de que el rey carece de habilidades mágicas o el uso de algún arma, es muy difícil que pueda enfrentar a los reyes e inclusive dioses del pasado con su poder actual, por eso, rey, hemos venido a ayudarle con la magia para que pueda pelear en condiciones para la guerra – Dijo la princesa Alice a Godou con un gran respeto al rey.

– Entiendo, aunque odio la violencia, no quiero que nada le pase a mi país, aunque estoy dudando sobre aprender magia, realmente quisiera no relacionarme con cosas relacionadas con los dioses o demás cosas – Dijo Godou con un suspiro, pero no tenía opción.

– Entonces porque no nos ordena o solo a mí, que lo dejemos en paz y nos ordene que busquemos a otra persona – Pregunto Alice a Godou ante su actitud.

– No quiero involucrarme, pero tampoco deseo que otro Campione llegue a Japón, además, soy el único capaz de hacerlo ahora, no me agrada la idea, pero con tal de proteger mi país, peleare – Dijo Godou a la princesa con seguridad en su voz – Pero cómo es que no sabía nada de esto, ya que, Erika me habría obligado a entrar en esa guerra con el propósito de poder obtener más poder y ser más fuerte – Se preguntó Godou a Alice con clara confusión.

– Hay una gran regla, debido a que existen varias asociaciones y varias familias de descendientes de Magos y Brujas, es obvio que escondemos secretos entre nosotros, pero hace poco, un soldado encontró esta información y la investigamos, incluso es la 1ra vez que interactuamos con esta guerra – Dijo Alice a Godou para responder su duda – Pero, debido a que es una historia tan larga y detallada, es imposible comprender todo, incluso los genios como Mariya Yuri o Liliana Kranjcar serían capaces de entender toda la historia, a su vez, debido a que hay un tema sobre esa guerra, es algo que más llama la atención de las organizaciones que buscan información sobre el santo grial que aparece en Fuyuki.

– Que cosa es esa – Pregunto Godou con algo de preocupación a Alice.

– Que el santo Grial no sea verdadero – Dijo Alice, pero Godou no entendió.

– ¿Cómo que no es el verdadero? – Pregunto Godou.

– El santo Grial, es un Grial dejado por Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios, y era considerado un artefacto divino muy importante, aunque hay lugares donde se cree que fue hecho a manos de Ginebra, pero ese es otro tema, el Santo Grial, es conocido como uno de los más importantes artefactos divinos adorados por las masas católicas, cristianas, etc., por eso, es que algunos piensan que el Grial es falso, porque no creen que sea el Grial dejado por el Hijo de Dios, sino otra cosa con el poder de cumplir un deseo – Dijo Lucretia a su amante.

– Ya veo, entonces esa cosa provocará un gran caos en Japón – Pregunto Godou.

– Sí y uno muy grande a decir verdad – Dijo Alice al rey – Por eso, es muy importante que entrene en la magia, para que no quede atrás con los reyes y dioses que aparezcan, incluso, algunos puede ser igual o más hábil que Salvatore Doni con el uso de la espada – Ante esa revelación los ojos de Godou se abrieron – Solo el Master sabe que Servant convocara, ya que ellos buscan los catalizadores para que aparezcan, así que, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los Masters lleguen a Japón, debemos darnos prisa – Dijo Alice al rey.

– Parece que tendré un mal rato – Dijo Godou con un suspiro – Cuando sucederá la guerra – Pregunto Godou a Alice.

– En 5 meses – Dijo ella con mucha seriedad en sus palabras.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*1 MES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

En Rusia, en el castillo hogar de la familia de magos Von Einzbern, los preparativos dieron resultado, invocando al Servant de la clase Saber, una poderosa espadachína capaz de dejar su nombre marcada en la historia, dispuesta a dar su espada a las órdenes de su Master con todo su honor en juego.

Un hombre de unos 30 o 35 años, de un cabello negro azabache despeinado y algo alborotado, su tez algo morena y sus negros ojos casi sin vida, su rostro era bien parecido, no era muy atractivo a comparación de otras personas, su rosto poseía una mirada seria y con un cigarro en boca, usando un traje negro elegante y una túnica negra, esa persona era Kiritsugu Emiya.

Quien estaba dando un pase con su hija Illyasviel, siendo observados en la casa/mansión por su esposa Irisviel y su Servant, Saber.

Una hermosa dama que vestía una gran armadura plateada con azul y un vestido de batalla azul debajo, su tez clara como el melocotón, su cabello rubio como el oro atado en un círculo al estilo de una trenza (Lo siento, no recuerdo como se llamaba ese peinado), sus ojos verdes como el mismo jade, su rostro que tenía una belleza angelical consigo, ella era la clase Saber de los 7 Sirvientes.

– Entonces, pronto nos trasladaremos a Japón, donde se llevará a cabo la guerra por el Grial y dejaremos aquí a Illya – Pregunto Saber a Irisviel.

– Sí, la guerra puede ser muy peligroso, además, puede que hayan personas que le hagan daño si la ven – Dijo Irisviel al caballero que juró pelear a su lado – Por eso no podemos llevarla con nosotros, incluso cuando no quiero que mi hija se quede sola, pero por el deber de la familia Von Einzbern, ella debe quedarse dentro, no sabes qué pasaría si las familias Matou o las Tohsaka supieran de Illya – Dijo con mucha pena por su hija.

– Ya veo, tienen buenos motivos – Dijo Saber – Aunque – Irisviel miro a Saber tras decir esas palabras con una voz preocupada – Por alguna razón, siento cierto nerviosismo ante esta guerra, como si un evento no esperado estuviera por suceder, algo que puede alterar la guerra por si misma – Dijo Saber a su compañera – Espero equivocarme – Dijo para mirar el cielo.

Irisviel también alzó la mirada, pero en su caso, el sentimiento era diferente, era algo muy confuso, pero sentía que lo que venía, se relacionaba con su sueño, con aquella persona que lideraba la eterna victoria, aquella persona con la cual no dejaba de soñar, aquella persona que parecía que la llamara en sueños, sin saber qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a la ida a Japón e iniciar las batallas por el Santo Grial.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*EN UN BOSQUE*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque de Fuyuki, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro peinado a los lados de una tez blanca y de unos ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de emoción, su rostro infantil y algo miedosa, quien llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter verde con una corbata amarilla con franjas naranjas y un pantalón negro miraba con asombro a su Servant, el de nombre Rider, con el cual entraría en la competencia del santo grial.

Rider, un hombre de unos 50 y tantos años, su cabello corto de un brillante rojo que se unía con su barba, su tez morena y sus ojos de un color marrón-rojo, su rostro emanaba respeto y orgullo absoluto, su cuerpo bastante musculoso cubierto por una armadura de combate romana, con una capa, esa persona era Rider, mejor conocido como Iskander, el rey de los conquistadores.

* * *

Con esos eventos, el inició de la guerra se podía dar por comenzado, pero para que empezara en realidad, era necesario que los 7 Masters estuvieran en Fuyuki e iniciar el Sehai Senso, pero esa misma noche.

* * *

Dormido tranquilamente, el rey Kusanagi Godou, quien ya había empezado su entrenamiento con la magia con Lucretia Zola y la Princesa Alice, logró mantener este secreto a sus "esposas", pues si se llegaban a enterar de lo que pasaba, era de lo más probable, que trataran de intervenir, pero debido a las reglas dadas entre las múltiples asociaciones mágicas del mundo, habían importantes reglas que no debían de romperse, como la intervención de una organización que no haya sido elegida por el Grial para la guerra.

Por ese motivo, ni Erika ni Liliana, quienes eran caballeros de la familia Brandelli y Kranjcar, respectivamente, podían entrar en Fuyuki, pues no fueron elegidas por el Grial para entrar en la guerra, aunque si eso hubiera pasado, el destino de Godou hubiera sido el mismo, acompañando a alguna de su esposa y protegerla como a su vez, determinar el destino del Grial.

Pero ahora el rey no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, o no su conciencia, la cual fue llamada al lugar donde los reyes se vuelven reyes tras la usurpación de los poderes divinos de un Dios, el lugar donde un Campione va al morir y regresar como él con su autoridad del carnero, el lugar donde reside su segunda madre, conocida como, [ ** _El Mundo Astral] o [La Frontera Entre la Vida y la Inmortalidad]_**.

* * *

El blanco espacio, como ya era común para el, con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre, quien con una sonrisa acariciaba el cabello de su más joven hijo, no sabía cuándo se había encariñado tanto con Godou, y aunque no lo dijera, era su hijo favorito.

\- Porque estoy en este lugar, no he peleado y muerto - Pregunto Godou a Pandora notando su estado en el mundo Astral - Acaso puedes invocarlos cuando desees, Pandora-san - Pregunto Godou a la joven madre.

\- Moo, cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames mamá - Dijo Pandora con un dulce puchero en su infantil rostro - Pero dejando eso de lado, es posible que yo llame a uno de mis hijos bastardos, no es tan difícil, digo, una madre encuentras una o más maneras de conectarse con su hijo hoy en día, pero el motivo por el cual te hablo, esta relacionado con la misión que estas por emprender - Godou miro a su madre muy sorprendido ante repentina respuesta - El Sehai Senso, es un juego creado por una misteriosa fuerza, capaz de cumplir innumerables deseos, pero solo uno tiene el derecho de decir uno, pero hay una familia que perdió ese camino, debido a que soy una diosa, no puedo acercarme descuidadamente a un humano, menos yo, quién soy la diosa de la calamidad o la mujer engañada por los dioses a llevar el caos, por eso, quiero que detengas a esa familia y lo más rápido que puedas - Pidió la niña a su hijo con mucha impotencia.

\- Porque deseas que haga eso - Pregunto curioso ante el repentino pedido de su madre - Hay algo por el cual deba hacer eso tan rápido como sea posible - La demanda parecía ser algo que no gustara de discutir, pero debía saber el motivo por el cual el tiempo era importante.

\- Esa familia que busca con la oscuridad impregnada, ha sometido a un ser inocente o someterá, a un inocente cordero, una niña de edad menor a tu hermana, en un infierno muy cruel, eso conllevara a que su futuro se vuelva oscuro y se convierta en una posible amenaza - Dijo Pandora con mucha pena ante el destino de esa alma, pero ante las palabras de Shizuka y cruel como infierno, la parte de hermano protector de Godou apareció.

* * *

Una vez se levanto, noto que eran las 1:45 de la noche, lo que indicaba que todo el mundo estaba dormido, con algo de prisa, se paro y escribió una carta dirigida a su hermana y a sus amantes.

Entonces salió de su hogar, de aquella librería que continúa de pie incluso tras la 2da guerra mundial, pero debía de hacerlo, ya sea una promesa, o que como un humano, el posible hecho de que una persona, incluso menor que su hermana, sufra un infierno, no era algo que le gustara al rey japones, aun si no recordaba toda la platica con Pandora, tenía recordado lo más importante de su misión.

Entonces llegó a la estación, donde se encontraban sus 2 maestras en la clase de Magia, Lucretia Zola y la Princesa Alice, quienes estaban con un semblante algo cansado en su rostro.

\- Qué es tan importante que tuvo que despertarnos a esta hora, Ou-sama - Pregunto Alice para dar un bostezo y estirar sus manos, pues era muy de noche incluso para ella - Pedir que vinieramos a la estación a estas horas, qué sucede rey, esto no parece algo que una persona como usted ordenaría tan rápidamente - Comentó Alice, pues con el corto tiempo que habían pasado, descifró la super amabilidad del rey, incluso el pasar tiempo juntos, ya había cobrado cuentas, pues en ocasiones, se sonrojaba con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con el rey, demostrandole a Lucretia cada vez más, la relación sanguínea entre Godou e Ichirou.

\- Lamento haberlas despertado muy temprano, pero, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, se que, algo muy malo esta por pasar, por ese mismo motivo, debemos ir de una vez a Fuyuki - Los ojos de las 2 damas quienes pasaban su tiempo con Godou, se abrieron en grande, pues tenían pensado esperar a que pasaran los 4 meses e ir en vacaciones de verano, pero esa respuesta no estaba en sus mentes - Lo lamento, se que dije algo, pero es muy importante.

Las 2 personas presentes asintieron, entonces esperaron y subieron al tren que iba de Tokio a Fuyuki.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN FUYUKI LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-***_

En Fuyuki, Godou dejó el apartamento que Lucretia había rentado, aunque fuera más que nada con un precio que pasaría a Godou, pero dejando esa noche a sus 2 maestras, debía de detener a la persona que llevaría un gran problema a futuro, si bien, habían eventos más difíciles que sucederían, la mayoría se resolverán "solos", además de que había una ligera trampa en ese evento.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DE FUYUKI*-*-*-*-***_

En una gran casa, un poco más grande que la de Lucretia en Cardeña, ese era el hogar de la familia de magos Matou, quienes no tenían un mago para esa guerra santa, por lo que, usarían a alguien más, que aunque fuera de otra familia, poseía sangre Matou.

Pero la puerta de la mansión fue abierta de una sonora patada, lo que alarmó a las 2 personas que estaban dentro de la casa, quienes eran un anciano y una niña.

El hombre de unos 70 a 80 años, de una tez blanca, de baja estatura usando un tipo de Kimono verde con una capa negra, su calva cabeza, además de unos ojos blancos con la esclerótica negra, le daba un tono de villano o de un Youkai.

La otra persona era una inocente niña de cabello corto y de un color morado con un moño rojo, su blanca piel era como porcelana, sus ojos de un color morados muy hermosos, pero estaban cristalinos y algo rojos por las lagrimas soltadas con sus peticiones a su abuelo, la niña estaba literalmente desnuda, llorando mirando la piscina de gusanos donde iba a ser metida.

Pero de la nada, un gran golpe provocó que parte de la mansión cayera en la piscina, matando a unos cuantos insectos, lo que molesto al patriarca de la familia, quien miro a un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, de un cabello negro alborotado y de una tez morena y unos ojos color caramelo, esa persona era Kusanagi Godou.

\- Vaya, si que debes tener agallas para entrar en mi territorio mocoso - Dijo el anciano hombre al joven rey - Pagaras con tu vida - Dijo lanzando un conjuro a gran velocidad, de un color oscuro y una fuerza que difícilmente Erika, Liliana o Yuri lograrían hacer juntas y menos separadas, pero antes de tocar a Godou, esta se destruyo, pues Godou libero un poco de su poder divino y aplastó esa esfera - Imposible, como hiciste para detener mi magia - Pregunto incrédulo el anciano - No importa, pronto vas a ser comida para mis insectos - Dijo con burla el ver como sus insectos subían la piedra e iban a por comida.

- _"Plegarias de súplica y perdón, aquello que su alma purificó, en nombre del rey y del señor, que el sol arda con toda pasión, en nombre de la paz y la bondad, oh gran sol, incinera el mal que hay bajo mis pies" -_ Cantando un conjuro mágico y pateando la roca, todo se prendió en llamas, los insectos poco a poco morían, hasta que el fuego se extinguió y no quedo nada, solo cenizas.

\- Bastardo - Gritó el anciano, pero entonces...

 _ **[ATRAVESAR][APUÑALAR]**_

Una gran daga de tierra atravesó al anciano hombre, lo que sorprendió a Godou, aunque no diría que no lo merecía, incluso considero que fue una muerte piadosa.

Lentamente se acercó a la niña, quien estaba temblando, por miedo, al ver a su abuelo morir, frio, por estar desnuda, nerviosa y más asustada, por lo que estaba por pasarle, pero entonces sintió algo.

Abriendo sus pequeños ojos, miro como su cuerpo era cubierto por una chamarra, alzando la visto miro al joven, quien le dio una suave sonrisa, entonces la niña corrió a las piernas del joven y empezó a llorar.

Godou recordando a su hermana cuando era más joven, tras ver una película de miedo o en una tormenta, como siempre se apegaba a él, temblando de miedo y llorando apoyándose en él, una sonrisa nació en su amable rostro, pero imaginarse a esa pequeña dama, enterrada en esa piscina de insectos le molesto, pero ya no era un problema, debía de pagarle a Alice por toda la información dada y a Lucretia por ese toque con la tierra.

\- Tienes a donde ir o alguien que te este buscando - Pregunto Godou a la niña quien no paraba de llorar.

\- No, mi mamá me dijo que viviría con mi abuelo, puede que mi tío Kariya, pero no se encuentra en Japón - Dijo la niña aun llorando, lo que provocó un suspiro en Godou - Me va a dejar sola - Pregunto la niña.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor - Dijo Godou - Ya sé, debido a un evento, yo y 2 amigas estaremos en Fuyuki un tiempo, que tal si nos dejas vivir aquí en lo que llega tu tío - Pregunto Godou acariciando la cabeza de Sakura con suma delicadeza, para que no se sintiera atacada.

\- Claro - Dijo Sakura a Godou muy feliz, no quería estar sola en esa casa.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-***_

Al día siguiente, Alice y Lucretia habían llegado a lo que era la casa Matou, donde se quedarían a vivir hasta le llegada del hijo de Zouken y actual heredero del apellido Matou, aunque no sabían cuándo regresaría.

Por el momento, Alice, Lucretia y Godou estaban quedándose en la casa Matou, donde Godou y Sakura aprendían Magia con Alice y Lucretia, pero en la tarde.

\- Si lo sé, tuve que haberte explicado las cosas mejor que con una carta, pero fue tan repentino - Dijo Godou a la persona quien había marcado su celular, que no era ni más ni menos que la persona a quien más temía, su hermana menor, Shizuka Kusanagi - Entiendo que no fue nada bueno, pero era muy urgente... ¿Que, que fue lo que sucede para irme así de la nada? - Ante esa pregunta Godou se puso un poco nerviosa - No puedo decírtelo, lo siento, pero te lo compensare, cuando regrese, escucharé 4 deseos que tengas - Dijo Godou esperando que eso calmara a su hermana menor - ¿Eh?, 10 deseos, no crees que es un poco... Esta bien, esta bien, cuando regrese escucharé tus 10 deseos, no te preocupes por nada, te quiero, adiós - Colgó para suspirar, realmente no deseaba involucrarse en esta cosa, pero no tenía opción.

\- Se que es difícil, pero vale la pena, para que tu hermana no sufra de un peor destino, para que Japón no corra peligro, para que usted viva una vida aunque sea algo pacífica, para que las personas que ama no salgan lastimadas, incluso por más motivos, es importante que esto pase, aunque lamento que usted sea quien cargue con el peso, es su deber como un rey - Dijo una voz calmada y suave a su espalda, la cual Godou reconoció como Alice - Incluso si me gano su odio, quiero que el rey viva feliz, lo lamento tanto - Dijo ella apenada por lo egoísta de su comentario y de sus acciones.

\- No importa, es mi deber, aun cuando no deseo, soy el único que puede hacer algo, además, no te odio, Princesa Alice, viniste para que pudiera evitar la guerra que se aproxima, realmente estoy en deuda con usted - Dijo Godou a la pequeña princesa, quien por tan amables palabras se sonrojo.

Lucretia miraba en la puerta de la cocina a Alice y a Godou, quienes hablaban sobre la situación actual, si bien, ella fuera la "amante" de Godou, era un poco de diversión para ella molestar a Godou con eso, pero era increíblemente parecido a su abuelo, ella se preguntaba, "Ese joven no tiene forma de detenerse y no puede encontrarla, pero pase a que no era más que un joven normal, arriesgando su vida por quienes ama, debo tener cuidado sino, podría terminar enamorándome de él de verdad".

Entonces así pasó el tiempo, hasta que el 3er día...

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EL 3ER DÍA EN LA NOCHE*-*-*-*-*_**

Un joven adulto, de posiblemente unos 22 o 25 años entró a la casa, su cabello era de una tonalidad negra azabache y de una tez blanca, sus ojos de una tonalidad azul, su rostro estaba con el ceño fruncido, usando un tipo de ropa deportiva negra-azulada y con unas rayas a los lados.

Esa persona se detuvo al ver a Kusanagi Godou delante de la puerta.

\- Quién eres tú - Pregunto Kariya al joven adolescente.

\- Tu debes ser Kariya ¿verdad? - Pregunto Godou al joven adulto, quien se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en la boca del joven, pero asintió - Sakura, tu tío ya llegó - Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Kariya se abrieron, entonces noto como rápidamente, la joven Sakura Matou bajo intacta y lo abrazo - Disculpa que no haya contestado tu pregunta, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y quería hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo a decir verdad - Dijo Godou amablemente al río de Sakura y heredero de la casa Matou.

\- Donde esta Zouken - Pregunto Kariya al joven.

\- Ya debe ser un esqueleto, lleva 4 días muerto después de todo - Dijo, aunque se sorprendió de lo natural que salió su voz, aunque era sorprendente cuando ni se inmuto ante la muerte de Zouken que pasó frente a sus ojos, luego le preguntaría a Alice sobre ese tema - Por ahora, si pudiera escucharme - Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- Veo que has cuidado de Sakura hasta mi llegada y no parece lastimada ni nada, adelante, escucharé tus palabras en agradecimiento por ayudar a mi sobrina - Dijo Kariya a Godou.

* * *

En la cocina, tras un rato, la conversación o el pedido de Godou a Kariya término.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien, tu eres un Campione, un Asesino de Dioses, un ser cuya voz es la más importante del mundo, pero por una profecía dictada por la niña que esta a tu lado, se ha descubierto que en esta guerra algo malo puede suceder, por eso, tú deseas que yo, aprenda la magia de la familia Matou y te sirva, a la vez que deseas que yo participe en la guerra - Resumió Kariya las palabras de Godou - Me equivoque en alguna parte - Pregunto.

\- No, es exactamente lo que deseo, se que eres alguien que abandonó la familia porque no deseaba seguir-la como Zouken deseaba, por eso mismo, le pido que siga su camino en la magia, pero con la intención de ayudarme a detener lo que se acerca, para proteger Fuyuki y Japón, para proteger a Sakura también - Dijo Godou a Kariya, esperando que le diera una respuesta positiva.

\- No me gusta eso de llevar conmigo algo que no deseo llevar, pero lo haré, usted salvo a Sakura de un terrible destino, con gusto lo ayudare en lo que pueda, Kusanagi Godou-sama - Dijo con respeto Kariya, pues él había arriesgado su vida por salvar a Sakura - Pero no he sido elegido para la Guerra del Santo Grial, cómo podría participar - Dijo Kariya.

\- Godou esta bien, además, el Grial aun puede elegirte para que participes en la guerra, no te preocupes por ello, ya veremos cómo hacer que entres en la guerra, por ahora, lo importante es que tenemos un aliado, con esto, espero que podamos continuar, faltan 4 meses, en esos 4 meses lograremos esforzarnos para detener la Sehai Senso - Dijo Godou con la clara intención de detener la guerra.

\- Ya he mandado a buscar el artefacto para la invocación del Servant, además de que es un perfecto espíritu heroico de la clase **[Berserker]** \- Dijo Lucretia a los 2 - De esa manera, todos los pasos, están listos.

\- Solo falta esperar los 4 meses - Dijo Kariya.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*4 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Actualmente en Fuyuki, 7 personas estaban preparadas para lo que estaba por pasar, habían una cantidad fuera de la guerra pero que afectarían a la misma, así como 7 seres que ya en su tiempo habían perdido sus vidas, en esta batalla, donde el deseo de uno es el premio, los eventos giran.

Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, los 7 héroes de esta guerra y el último participante, el rey.

Con la victoria en juego, es donde empieza todo.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto tenemos el capítulo 1, qué les pareció._**

 ** _Ahora diré un par de cosas sobre el fic._**

 ** _Como vieron, Sakura no paso por los insectos de Zouken y Kariya no se vio afectado por los mismos, el motivo por el cual no paso eso, es porque debía de cambiar el Servant de Kariya y darle un aliado a Godou para su misión de detener al Grial y de los 7 Masters solo tenía 3 opciones, uno era, obviamente Kariya, quien fue el vencedor de la votación, los otros 2 eran._**

 ** _Tokiomi Tohsaka y Waver Velvet, pero como Rider de Zero y Gilgamesh eran perfectos rivales, no podía poner a los 2 como aliados de Godou, por ende, como no podía poner a Lancelot du Lac, debía de cambiar al personaje y qué mejor aliado para Godou que el tío de Sakura, Kariya._**

 ** _A su vez, no diré que Servant elegí para Kariya, eso lo dejaré como una sorpresa._**

 _ **Pero como habrán notado, los eventos en la serie de Fate, cambiaran un poco para adaptarse a la llegada de Kusanagi Godou, lo que también lleva con ello, los grandes problemas relacionados con el mismo, aunque no se como vaya avanzando la historia, pero de una manera daré ciertos cambios, aunque eventos importantes, como la reunión de Iskander con Gilgamesh y Arturia se quedará, aunque con unos ligeros cambios.**_

 ** _Puede que hayan notado algunos cambios en Godou, más adelante diré porque pasa eso con Godou, pues explicarlo ahora quitaría algo de emoción al fic, así que dejaré que adivinen que pasara con el fic._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado la trama inicial, en los próximos capítulos, la guerra empieza, las estrategias, las batallas, el romance y puede que Lemon, ya están advertidos._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review:**_

 **Guest:**

 _Te agradezco la corrección, la verdad, me confundí por el gorrito que suele llevar Illya, espero que te guste el cap._

 **The Rupture:**

No, I'll keep writing, and I hope you like this story.

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Fate/Zero me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's, esta historia es hecho únicamente con el afán de divertir a los Fan´s.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Encuentro._**

 **Extracto del libro del siglo XIX del mago Italiano Alberto Ricardo, Rey Demonio.**

Aquellos que han completado esta formidable hazaña, se les concede el titulo **Campione-God Slayer.**

Entre los virtuosos lectores, puede que algunos piensen que exagero con ese título y se extrañarán, otros puede que piensen que hago un alboroto excesivo sobre ello.

Sin embargo, quiero **Enfatizarlo** nuevamente.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el Gobernante Supremo.

Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente, invocar los poderes divinos de los Dioses.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el señor.

Ya que el poder para matar a una deidad esta en sus manos, puede dominar a los mortales sobre la tierra.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el demonio.

¡Así que en toda la humanidad viviendo en la tierra, aquellos que tengan el poder para oponerse-les no existen!.

...

Esa es la forma en la cual, en el mundo de la magia se le conoce a los Campiones, los reyes demonios que gobiernan la tierra, lo seres a los que los humanos y magos se doblegan.

Con estas palabras, los magos que entraran a la guerra por el Santo Grial, deberían recordar, respetar y temer, pero un Kamigoroshi, un God Slayer, un Campione, era el enemigo natural de los héroes llamados del pasado, héroes y demonios, era su destino combatir el uno contra el otro, buscar la victoria sobre todo, desde este punto, es como Kusanagi Godou, entra en la Sehai Senso y batalla en búsqueda de la victoria, las batallas que cambiaron su punto de vista, y como a futuro, obtuviera el poder, de gobernar como un gran rey.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN FUYUKI, PRIMER DÍA DE LA GUERRA*-*-*-*-***_

En una mansión, la cual pertenecía a la familia Von Einzbern, se encontraban Irisviel y Saber con Kiritsugu, quienes planeaban su estrategia para la guerra.

\- Entonces, te irás a investigar aquellos datos que no tienes, sobre los últimos Masters ¿verdad? - Pregunto Irisviel a su esposo con preocupación clara en su voz.

\- Así es, debido al despertar del 7mo Master, además de la entrada de un aparente Matou, además de que puede ser alguien problemático, sin olvidar que no conozco al 3er Master y eso es un problema más grande, debido a solo conocer a Tokiomi Tohsaka, Kotomine Kirei y a Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, los últimos 3 pueden dar un giro a nuestros planes y si son muy peligroso... esa persona puede meterse y causar un peor lío - Dijo Kiritsugu a su esposa y a Saber, preparándose para la búsqueda de información y batalla contra Masters.

\- ¿Esa persona? - Pregunto Irisviel y Saber con curiosidad.

\- Iris - Llamó Kiritsugu a su esposa con su nombre cariñoso con la cual le llamaba, quien sonrojada miro a su esposo, como su caballero a su amo - Recuerdas que te hable, de una persona de la cual ni yo, ni cualquier otro mago puede acercarse, aquel que vivía en Los Ángeles o aquella persona por la cual casi ningún mago se acerca a China o de aquel que logró cortar todo de un solo corte - Pregunto Kiritsugu a Irisviel quien se puso en una pose pensativa.

Su mirada pasó al techo de su mansión, recordando a las personas que había mencionado su esposo tiempo atrás, los Ángeles, China, Italia, el grupo **_[Arsenal Real]/[Royal Arsenal]_** , el Norte de Europa y la India, esos lugares fue lo que recordó primero, recordando esos lugares, pronto descubrió la identidad de esos enemigos de los que hablaba.

\- Campiones - La respuesta fue correcta, pero para sorpresa de Kiritsugu, fue Saber quién había respondido la pregunta - No te sorprendas, incluso yo he peleado contra [Dioses] o [Bestias Divinas], incluso ver [Mensajeros Divinos] no era tan raro - Dijo Arturia a su Master con unas palabras llenas de respeto y poder - En mis tiempos existían Campiones también, aquellos que se oponían a los reyes, quienes buscaban las peleas más que nadie... **[El Rey del Mar Negro], [El Arquero del Bosque Maldito], [La Bruja Nacida del Sol], [El Rey Demonio de 10 Vidas], [El Trueno Milagroso], [El Estratega Iluminado], [El Guerrero del Sol Poniente], [Knight of the Moon], [Padre del Sole],** y muchos más reyes demonios... por lo menos, unos 15 de ellos... creo - Dijo al pensar la cantidad de reyes demonios que nacieron en el tiempo donde humanos y dioses convivieron en armonía... durante un tiempo.

Como nota al margen, ese tiempo fue después de que Prometeo robó el fuego de los dioses y se lo dio a los humanos como el conocimiento para sobrevivir en la tierra.

\- ¿15?, si solo existen 7 - Dijo kiritsugu a Saber al ver el calculo que dijo sobre los reyes demonios, los gobernantes supremos, los Campiones.

\- Así que solo hay 7 Campiones en esta era - Dijo Saber a Kiritsugu tras escuchar sus palabras - En mi tiempo, hubo una leyenda sobre un dios, un **[Acero Hereje]** , un asesino de dragones y serpientes, enemigo de las diosas de la madre tierra, aquella persona fue llamada, **_[El Rey que Aparece al Final de las Eras] o [El Rey Del Fin]_** para abreviar - Contó Saber a sus 2 compañeros de batalla, contando sobre aquel poderoso acero del que muchos dioses hablaban, incluso de uno de sus mejores y más confiables amigos - En una pelea con el rey de 10 vidas, su poder incremento, asesinando a todos los reyes demonios, pero... durante un tiempo después se fue a dormir, un tiempo más tarde, esa la historia que me contaron sobre él - Dijo Saber con toda verdad - Se dice que con el nacimiento de más hijos ilegítimos de la bruja y el tonto, provocarán su despertar... aunque no se a hasta que punto sea verdad - Dijo ella a Kiritsugu contestando su pregunta.

\- Ya veo... con que un ser como ese existía en este mundo - Dijo con algo de temor por el poder de ese dios que hibernaba - Con eso, dudo que muchas personas desearan convertirse en un Campione - Dijo al pensar lo problemático que sería el combatir contra un ser como ese - Pues en esta era, solo hay 7... - Tratando de explicar, su conversación fue cortada por una persona.

\- Espera Kiritsugu - Su esposa, Irisviel, llamó a su esposo y este volteo a verla - Tu dijiste 6 nombres de 6 lugares diferentes, de 6 apodos diferentes, tú dijiste que solo habían 6 hace 5 días atrás - Dijo su esposa confusa por lo que su esposo hablaba con calma - Porque dices que hay 7.

-...- Kiritsugu miró a su esposa sin decir nada, entonces, de su maleta sacó una nota, lo que llamó la atención de Irisviel y de Saber - Iris, sabes lo que es esto - Ante esa pregunta, su esposa negó con la cabeza, pues entendía que no se refería exactamente al papel sino a su contenido - Es información que obtuve un conocido, información... un extracto sobre el rey más joven del mundo - Dijo Kiritsugu a su esposa mientras dejaba su mochila y solo tomaba la carta o información.

\- ¿Salvatore Koshaku? - Pregunto Irisviel a Kiritsugu, pero ese simplemente negó y le entregó el papel a su esposa, quien leyó en voz alta, para que Saber escuchara también - Principios del siglo XIX, Extracto de unos reportes japoneses relacionado con la verificación del nuevo Campione... - Dijo Irisviel sorprendida de lo que decía la información - Hay un Campione Japonés - Dijo Irisviel al ver de qué trataba, el 2do título llamó su atención - Recopilación de la Asamblea de Greenwich... Kusanagi Godou - Dijo ella al mirar el nombre del rey.

\- Sí. el nombre del rey demonio de Japón, el rey derrotó a un dios, esa es la persona más problemática en estos momentos - Dijo Kiritsugu a Irisviel - Kusanagi Godou, el 7mo Campione, quien posee las **[Warlord Persian]** obtenidas del dios de la victoria de Persa, Verethragna, quien ha combatido contra dioses como Athena, su amo Mitra o también conocido como Perseo, el rey divino y ahora el rey de los mares Melgart, incluso contra el Dios protector de las tormentas, Susanoo no Mikoto - Dijo Kiritsugu contando los Dioses con quien ha peleado el rey, aunque el último solo era un mero rumor - Pero sus batallas no se basan únicamente en Dioses - Ante esa aclaración, los ojos de las 2 féminas miraron al joven hombre de aspecto sombrío.

\- ¿Como que ha hecho ese Campione? - Preguntaron al unísono las 2 hermosas damas al joven hombre.

\- Ese joven es una persona que "derrotó" a su antecesor, **[El Rey de Espadas]** , Salvatore Doni, incluso logró retener al **[Marqués Voban]** , quien es considerado el más "fuerte" y "despiadado" de los reyes demonios - Contestó Kiritsugu a la pregunta - Además de que aparte de las peleas, tiene otro enorme gusto - Dijo esto mientras miraba a las 2 féminas que tenían un rostro confundido.

\- Y cual es ese otro gusto - Pregunto Saber a Kiritsugu con clara duda sobre el más joven de los Campiones.

\- Es conocido por ser un rey demonio libidinoso que le gusta pasar tiempo con hermosas mujeres de todo el mundo, y tener relaciones sexuales con ellas todo el tiempo que tenga, de manera que buscas las más hermosas mujeres, para tener una orgía en un baño de champaña - Ante ese comentario, la cara de Irisviel pasó a estar de un rojo intenso y Saber puso un mueca de desagrado - En realidad, ya tiene a 5 amantes, 2 japonesas y 3 italianas, con quien ya ha tenido una orgía en un gran baño de champaña... oh eso me dijo mi informante sobre él - Termino de decir con un tono sin importancia.

Aunque Irisviel estaba que sacaba humo de sus orejas, mientras que buscaba una imagen del joven cuyo poder, era una molestia para los planes de Kiritsugu.

* * *

En una mansión, donde vivía la familia de los Tohsaka, lugar donde el maestro de Rider, en una colina algo alejada, estaba un joven adulto de unos 20 años, de un cabello negro alborotado en puntas, su tez era de un blanco muy puro, que era mantenido a raya por la luna, sus ojos de un negro, como el infinito espacio, su rostro era algo sombrío, usando un traje negro, pero con una cadena con una cruz de oro, a su lado, un ser de piel, ropa y con un aura negra como la sombra, quien usaba una máscara con forma de cráneo, quien a su vez, tenía una gran sed de sangre en su instintos.

\- Entonces, quieres que ataque a nuestro "aliado", mientras que esta desprevenido y con la guardia baja...pero acaso, Archer, una de las 3 clases guerreras, no es un gran problema, Master - Pregunto el Servant de la clase Assassin a su Master.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, además, es una guerra, Tokiomi debe estar preparado para esto desde un inicio - Dijo Kirei a su Servant con simpleza.

\- Así que no hay de que preocuparse por Archer, eh, entonces acabemos con esto - Dijo el Servant con calma, para saltar y correr a una increíble velocidad.

Llegando a un punto, noto una fuerza mágica, entonces al lanzar una roca tirada a su lado, noto el campo que se movía y alertará a la mansión de enemigos, pero gracias a su gran talento como asesino, eso no era un gran problema.

Pasando por los estrechos campos de fuerza, destruyendo con certeza cada gema que delatara su acción, solo hasta que quede una.

Moviéndose como una hoja de árbol en la brisa, sus elegantes y bien tasados pasos lo llevaron a la última de las alarmas, donde puso sus manos para romperla y acceder a la mansión y acabar con el 1er Master sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero...

 ** _[ATRAVESAR]_**

Una espada rompió la gema y a su vez, atravesó la mano de Assassin, quien dio un fuerte grito de dolor, entonces miro al cielo, donde encontró a su atacante.

\- Y pensar que una basura estaba alrededor de la mansión y Tokiomi no lo sabía, hum, por ahora, erradicare la plaga que entró en mi territorio, Sashu - Dijo un joven de unos 20 o 22 años, de un cabello rubio peinado para arriba, su tez blanca era iluminada por las ondulaciones doradas, sus ojos de un tinte rojo, como la misma sangre, su rostro mostraba elegancia, era apuesto, pero con un aire de desprecio y superioridad, con suma arrogancia, usando un traje de oro puro con unas líneas negras, aquella persona tenía en su espalda, unas ondulaciones de oro con múltiples armas.

\- Que no había nada que temer, Kotomine - Dijo Assassin para luego ser asesinado por todas las armas del rey arriba de él.

Entonces tras ser partido por grandes cantidades de armas, el Servant desapareció, mientras que el hombre que vestía una armadura de oro se retiro.

* * *

En una habitación en la mansión de los Tohsaka, sentado en una silla mirando el cielo nocturno, un apuesto y elegante hombre adulto, de un corto y peinado cabello negro, que tenía una tez clara y unos ojos de color negro, aquel hombre, usaba un traje elegante rojo con un collar de rubí, aquella persona sostenía el vino en su mano con suma facilidad mientras esperaba.

Entonces, una luz de oro se hizo presente, entonces el rey de oro apareció delante del apuesto y elegante hombre, quien se paró y bajó la mitad de su cuerpo en una inclinación al héroe delante de él.

\- Realmente todos tus trucos y juegos malgastan mi tiempo, Tokiomi - Dijo el rubio héroe a su Master con una voz aburrida.

\- Lo ha hecho magnífico, oh gran rey entre los reyes, [Eiyuu-O] (Rey de los Héroes), Gilgamesh - Dijo Tokiomi con sumo respeto al 1er héroe del mundo - Solo le pido que espere un poco, las acciones del día de hoy serán la llave para mostrarnos a nuestros verdaderos enemigos, solo le pido algo más de tiempo y que nos extienda su mano cuando sea necesario - Dijo Tokiomi a su Servant, sin verlo a la cara en un solo momento.

\- Esta bien, por ahora, únicamente me entretendré con reconocimiento del lugar - Dijo Gilgamesh caminando hacía la puerta.

\- Oia, acaso el mundo moderno es de su agrado - Pregunto Tokiomi con interés y curiosidad a su invocación.

\- Es insipidamente horrible - Contestó Gilgamesh - Pero es bueno observar los alrededores y ver si hay algo digno de mí tiempo, incluso si hay algún tesoro que me satisfaga, aunque si no lo encuentro, tendrás que pagar muy caro por invocarme, Tokiomi - Amenazó Gilgamesh a su amo - Aunque hay una diversión que busco sobre todo lo demás en este tiempo - Dijo para desaparecer en una ola de oro.

Una vez la luz desapareció, Tokiomi soltó un sonoro suspiro y se paro delante de su escritorio.

\- De todas las cosas, Gilgamesh tuvo que ser de la clase Archer, quienes tiene la capacidad de moverse libremente - Un nuevo suspiro nació de su boca - Bueno, puedo dejar que Kirei se encargue de lo demás, todo lo planeado ha salido como debía - Dijo Tokiomi con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

En la noche oscura, caminando con suma tranquilidad, el joven rey demonio de Japón, quien había sido mandado a comprar por Alice y Lucretia, ya que debían conseguir los ingredientes de la cena y el desayuno de mañana para todos los que viven actualmente en la casa Matou, incluyendo a los 2 miembros de aquella familia, Kariya y Sakura.

Aunque Kariya se ofreció a comprar y todo, el rey negó afirmando lo peligroso que sería para sus planes, que lo atacaran de la nada, ya que el Servant invocado, no era exactamente el mejor para esos casos, de la nada, el rey se detuvo, sus instintos estallaron en gran medida.

\- Así que este es el rey de estas tierras - Dijo una arrogante voz a espaldas del rey, quien al mirar atrás, se encontró con Gilgamesh - Mi instinto me atrajo en aquello que fuera digno de mí tiempo, pensar que me llevaría al mismo rey demonio que gobierna japón, realmente esto si vale mi tiempo - Dijo caminando hasta llegar a una corta distancia del rey - Peleemos, rey asesino de dioses, muéstrame que tienes la capacidad de vencer sobre mí, el 1er héroe del mundo - Con una sonrisa sardónica, Gilgamesh reto a Godou.

\- Soy un pacifista, incluso esta guerra, se debe detener, no pienso batallar porque si, dañar a la gente y su vida pacífica es algo que no perdonaré, si te retiras ahora como los otros Servant, entonces no habrá necesidad de pelear inútilmente en esta guerra - Dijo Godou al 1er héroe del mundo, quien soltó un risa sonora, el ceño de Godou se frunció ante esa burla, pero el rey miro al asesino de dioses con una retadora sonrisa.

\- Esperare a que tu pacifismo se haga a un lado y debas pelear, un guerrero que oculta su espada en contra de un enemigo, es porque teme a la victoria, porque odia la derrota, porque añora la derrota de su imparable victoria, tú que escondes tus deseo egoístas dentro de ti, para que de esa manera logres evitar mostrar tu verdadera cara, quien añora la derrota de su eterna victoria, quien se para en la luz de la justicia sobre todo aquello que considera verdadero y noble, con la protección del sol en su espalda - Como si supiera su encarnación, el rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero puso una retorcida sonrisa de emoción - Verethragna - Ante esas palabras el rey quien abrió ligeramente los labios, fue interrumpido.

\- Yare yare, acaso es que no puedes estar más animado, oh gran rey de los héroes, acaso nuestra reunión no hizo a tu corazón latir lo suficiente - Una voz a espaldas del rey, una vieja, conocida, tranquila y sobretodo, hereje voz que se había extinguido en el pasado - Cálmate, Gilgamesh, mi asesino es ahora un nivel intermedio de peligro, pero cuando la batalla inicie en verdad, será el más grande problema que conocerás, oh rey que posee _casi todos los tesoros del mundo,_ espera y veras, cuanta diversión obtendrás, cuando seas derrotado - Entonces Godou miro a su espalda.

Un joven de 15 años de un cabello corto negro azabache, su blanca piel incapaz de ser recreada o obtenida, tan pálida como nada en este mundo, sus ojos de un brillante violeta, que era capaz de robar la atención de cualquier persona, un rostro andrógino que sería capaz de atraer a todas las personas del mundo con su belleza, usaba una tela blanca con oro sucias, como su estuviera en un desierto, a su vez, su rostro portaba una sonrisa y mirada arrogante y retadora, aquel joven, era el dios quien una vez fue amigo de Godou, el dios que representa la victoria absoluta, el dios de la justicia, el dios con 10 encarnaciones, Verethragna.

\- Pensar que el más antiguo **[Héroe]** y **[Acero]** , incluso más antiguo que el rey que se representa al final de las eras, fuera invocado en este tiempo como un Servant - Dijo en burla con una ligera sonrisa - Aunque es también el destino de este invicto Dios persa - Riéndose de si mismo, el dios miro al dios de oro - Espera un poco a que la decisión de los Master lleve la decisión de mi asesino, que todos y cada uno de ellos, despierte en nombre de la verdadera guerra.

Verethragna, quien representaba la victoria en la guerra, aquel dios cuyo poder era de respetar en guerras, sus habilidades eran las mejores para este campo, el rey de los héroes sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, escucharé tus palabras, espero el día que batallemos, asesino y usurpador de la Victoria, yo, el rey de los héroes, seré tu más grande enemigo y rival, esperare hasta que la batalla comience, hijo ilegítimo de la bruja y el idiota - Dijo Gilgamesh para volverse oro y desaparecer del lugar.

\- Pensar que encontraríamos al 1er héroe del mundo - Dijo Verethragna a su asesino con una sonrisa en su bello y andrógino rostro.

\- Porque estas aquí - Pregunto Godou al joven dios con quien una vez se enfrentó en Italia, al 1er dios que asesinó y con el 1er amigo divino que tuvo.

\- Sabía que te encontrarías con un Servant y con mi autoridad del **[Joven]** , podría ver, no solo el origen del Servant, sino también averiguar su divinidad o habilidades, además, no esperabas que me quedara con ese mago, un **[Berserker]** únicamente sabe enloquecer, así que no es raro que no siempre escuche a su amo - Dijo con total confianza en su voz mientras miraba al rey - Aunque, además del rey de Babilonia, no siento a otro Servant, así que regresemos, ya que, necesitarás entrenar para poder igualar a aquel hombre, que es más molesto que el rey del fin - Tras esas palabras, el asesino y el dios a quien asesinó caminaban para dirigirse al hogar Matou.

* * *

En otra parte de la oscura cuidad de Fuyuki, un joven mago de cabello negro corto y peinado, de una blanca piel y de unos negros ojos, que tenía un rostro algo infantil, usando un suéter negro y un pantalón negro, esperaba fuera de una tienda, con una mirada bastante preocupada, mirando a todos lados, entonces de la nada.

 ** _[ROMPER][ABRIR]_**

Un gigantesco hombre de rojo cabello como barba de igual color, que se unía con su cabello, su tez morena como quemada por el sol, de unos ojos tan rojos como el rubí, de un rostro serio y lleno de autoridad, como si se tratara de un rey, usaba un traje de conquistador rojo al estilo de los romanos, que tapaba parte de su musculoso cuerpo, aquel hombre de unos 30 y pico años, llevaba diversos libros.

\- Pero que estas haciendo, porque has robado todo esos libros - Pregunto con desesperación el Master de aquel Servant, buscando un motivo por el cual lo que hizo era necesario para la batalla - Assassin acaba de ser asesinado, no es momento para robar libros - Dijo el Master con sima preocupación.

\- Cálmate chico - Fue la única respuesta del hombre adulto - Antes de poder ir a la guerra, conocer el terreno es algo muy importante, además, hay que ver los mejores puntos para establecer un área de investigaciones, conseguir dinero y tierras es un buen inició, de esa manera, podremos empezar la conquista de estas tierras y dirigirnos a la guerra - Dijo el hombre al niño con suma tranquilidad.

\- Eso no pasara - Dijo el joven mago a su Servant - No podemos hacer algo como eso, además, debemos ser sigilosos, no queremos que un Servant nos encuentre desprevenidos - Dijo el Máster a su Servant de la manera más calmada posible - "Además, es posible que el rey demonio aparezca en esta ciudad si no tenemos cuidado".

\- Calma, no te precipites, aún si un Servant apareciera, lo derrotare rápidamente, ahora, donde se encuentra Macedonia y Persia - Pregunto el gran hombre al pequeño Master, quien con un suspiro apuntó en el mapa las tierras que conquistó en vida, entonces saco una risa y luego unas carcajadas.

\- Que insignificante, pase toda mi vida conquistando esas tierras y mira lo insignificante que era - Soltando su risa no paraba de ver aquel mapa - Chico donde nos encontramos en este momento - Pregunto y el joven mago señalo el otro extremo de la página - Vaya, estamos al otro lado del mundo, que excelente, con esto, podemos ir al Oeste y conquistar las tierras por donde pasamos, para llegar a Macedonia y entonces mi gente hará una fiesta en nombre del renacimiento de su rey - Afirmó el servant Rider mirando el mapa con una sonrisa.

\- Espera, acaso has olvidado porque estas aquí, el Sehai - Dijo el Máster a su Servant, a quien fácilmente se le ibá sus deberes.

\- Oh, es cierto, Chico, ¿que piensas hacer con el Sehai si lo obtienes? - Pregunto el Servant al joven mago.

\- Y eso a ti que te importa - Pregunto dudoso el maestro a su sirviente.

\- Si tu también quieres dominar el mundo, eso te volvería mi enemigo, el mundo es muy pequeño para 2 gobernantes supremos - Dijo el Servant con una voz seria.

\- ¿Conquistar al mundo?, que tonterias dices - Dijo el joven mago - Te diré lo que deseo... quiero que la gente me trate con igualdad, que los idiotas de la torre del reloj que no reconocían mi talento - Aunque era en un tono débil la respuesta llegó a los oídos del rey de la conquista.

\- Insignificante - Dijo el rey golpeando a su Máster y mandandolo a volar - Eso es insignificante, estúpido y de poca relevancia, vas a la guerra y solo te preocupa tu reputación, si quieres ejercer respeto, pídele al grial crecer treinta centímetros - Dijo para levantar a su Master y ponerlo encima de tierra, haciéndolo ver un poco más alto, entonces se volvió a sentar.

El joven mago estaba enojado ante la forma en que su Servant le hablaba, entonces alzando su mano y apuntando al rey desde lo alto dijo.

\- "Como se atreve a hablarme de esa forma" - Pensó enojado el Master con su Servant - "Por medio de este reiju, has que el rey Iskander... calmate Waver, si utilizas imprudentemente tus Reijus, no podrás controlarlo mas, solo se pueden usar 3 veces los hechizos de comandos, si lo uso todos, luego no podre controlarlo" - Fueron los pensamientos del mago Waver ante su Servant, entonces bajó de donde estaba parado, entonces suspiró y se sentó en el suelo - Mientras obtengas el sehai, entonces esta bien, siempre y cuando obtengas el grial, puedes hacer lo que quieras después...

\- Que fastidio, conseguiré el grial para ti - Dijo el rey Iskander a su Master algo irritado, entonces Waver lo miró.

\- Pareces confiado, ¿tienes un plan? - Pregunto Waver a su Servant.

-...- El miró al mago quien lo invoco en esta guerra - Eso quiere decir que quieres ver mi poder - Pregunto el rey de los conquistadores al mago, quien dudo un poco, pero dijo.

\- Así es, quiero ver si puedo confiar en ti - Entonces Iskander sonrió y se paró de donde estaba sentado.

\- Yo soy, Iskander el Grande y con este gran golpe, declaro mi supremacía - Dijo el rey para golpear con una espada en el suelo de donde estaban sentados.

De la nada, las luces fueron fallando y el cielo obtuvo un color negro junto con violentos rayos, aquello era sorprendente para Waver, pero un rayo iba justo a donde estaban.

 _ **[IMPACTO][CHOQUE]**_

Entonces del humo provocado por la explosión del rayo, un humo mantenía escondido algo y cuando el humo se dispersó, un carruaje empujado por 2 toros apareció delante de ambos.

\- Esa es la Ox-chariot que el rey Gordius ofreció una vez a Zeus, debido a su fama, es que mi clase debe ser Rider - Dijo el gran rey mostrando su espalda a su amo - Ahora, bien podemos ir a por Archer quien ha sido el único que se ha mostrado, si quieres el Sehai, ayúdame a encontrar a uno que otro Espíritu Heroico, hasta ese momento, seguiré con mis mapas - Dijo el gran rey al Master que lo invico.

El joven Master no supo qué decir, pero aún tenía una sola duda.

\- Assassin fue asesinado, además, Archer, uno de los 3 caballeros, pero - Dijo recordando lo que su Familiar vió en la mansion Tohsaka - Ne Rider - El rey dejó ver un minuto su mapa y miró al mago quien lo invoco - Un Servant... solo puede poseer un Hougu (Noble Phantasm), ¿verdad? - Pregunto curioso el mago.

\- Esa es la regla - Dijo Iskander a su Master - Aunque "cuanto" no es una forma correcta de llamarlo, pues el Hougu es en realidad aquello que representa la leyenda o mito del héroe invocado, puede ser tanto un arma como un ataque, todo depende del héroe que sea invocado - Explico Rider a su Master.

\- Y hay un Hougu que pueda lanzar una infinidad de espadas al oponente - Pregunto ahora Waver.

\- Una espada que se multiplica infinidad de veces, es posible, seguiría siendo un solo hougu - Dijo Iskander a su compañero para la guerra.

\- Pero no eran una copia, todos eran diferentes - Dijo Waver ante la explicación de Iskander - En realidad - Añadió de la nada - Archer era en realidad una persona muy llamativa y deslumbrante en todo, es difícil saber con exactitud que héroe sea - Dijo Waver, pero Iskander tenía una mirada seria - Pasa algo - Pregunto Waver a Iskandar.

\- No, no es nada - Dijo Iskander a su compañero - "Lo dudo, pero alguien logro traer al [Rey que se Presenta al Final de las Eras]... y si no es así, que monstruo logró una hazaña tan grande como la de ese maniático [Acero]" - Se preguntaba mentalmente Iskander para si mismo - Pero no importa, al final, sabremos la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto brillantemente llamativo cuando lo veamos.

\- Eso es algún sabio conejo - Dijo irónicamente Waver a su Servant.

\- En realidad así es más divertido - Dijo Iskander con una sonrisa - Comer, dormir, tener sexo y combatir... todo lo que hagas, debes hacerlo con tu máximo esfuerzo, ese es el secreto de la vida - Entonces el rey empezó a reír con gran felicidad en su voz - Ahora, pronto debemos de movernos - Dijo el Servant a su Master - No debes ser el único que sepa de la muerte de Assassin, movámonos, esta luna será el lugar donde los héroes, combatiremos con todo nuestro poder.

Waver no sabía exactamente que decir en ese momento, entonces Iskander tomo a Waver y lo subió a su carreta tirada por toros.

* * *

\- Así que esto es Fuyuki Japón - Dijo una joven albina de alemania, Irisviel Von Einzbern, acompañada de Saber, quienes bajaban de un avión.

\- Pensar que usamos un avión cuando pudimos usar un tren o un coche - Dijo Saber con un tono algo monótono.

\- Acaso te molesta volar - Pregunto Irisviel preocupada por su acompañante.

\- No, no es nada de eso - Dijo Saber a Irisviel - Es solo que, considero que fue un gasto innecesario y que pudimos haber llegado de una manera menos llamativa - Explico Saber a la joven adulta de albino cabello.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Irisviel despreocupada como siempre.

Ambas caminaron para poder ir al lugar indicado por Kiritsugu.

* * *

En un carro negro, ambas féminas iban al lugar de encuentro que el Master de Saber había indicado antes, cuando se decidió que debía salir 12 horas antes que ellas, para hacer pensar a la gente que Irisviel era la Master de Saber.

\- Realmente me gustaría poder visitar este lugar antes de empezar la guerra - Dijo Irisviel con una sonrisa en cara, mientras miraba todo el lugar con sumo interés.

\- Es demasiado peligroso, debemos llegar 1ro al lugar que Kiritsugu nos dió y de ahí, discutir los planes que usaremos para la batalla - Como digno de un gran rey, las palabras de Saber estaban llenas de verdad y poder, pero Irisviel no dejo de mirar afuera.

\- Lo sé, pero... es un desperdicio - Dijo ella un poco menos animada - Además, es mi primera vez - Dijo algo sonrojada la joven de albinos cabellos a la joven rubia trasvertida con un traje de gala masculino, quien pusó una mirada confundida - Esta es mi primera vez saliendo al mundo exterior.

\- Entonces has vivido en aquel castillo toda tu vida - Pregunto Saber a Irisviel, con una mirada sorprendida.

\- Así es, yo solo soy una marioneta creada para ser uso del Sehai, una muñeca que se usará en la Sehai Senso, aunque claro, no es que desconozca todo de mi mundo, Kiritsugu me enseñó fotos y video, pero... es la primera vez que salgo de ese castillo para ver el mundo exterior por mi misma - Dijo Irisviel a Saber con un tono más desanimado.

Saber entonces entendió algo, así que miró al chofer.

\- Detenga el auto por favor - Ante la indicación de Saber, el chofer condujo hasta la acera y freno, eso sorprendió a Irisviel, entonces Saber dijo - El caminar en estas tierras también será algo nuevo para mi - Entonces salió del coche y caminó hasta la puerta de Irisviel, la abrió y le entregó su mano - El deber de un caballero es escoltar a la dama - Dijo Saber e Irisviel sonrió dulcemente una vez más y le entregó su mano a Saber.

* * *

En un hotel en alguna parte de Fuyuki, se encontraban 2 personas, uno era Kiritsugu y la otra, una joven mujer de un corto cabello negro, de una blanca piel y de unos ojos negros como la noche, un rostro algo inexpresivo y que usaba un traje negro, algo que parecía sería usada por un asesino profesional.

\- El equipamiento solicitado ya ha llegado - Dijo mostrando un gran maletín en una de las 2 camas de aquel hotel - A su vez, la señora y Saber han llegado, deben de reunirse en este lugar pronto, además de que, con su llegada, los Masters asumirán que la Señora es la Master de Saber en realidad - Dijo la hermosa mujer Kiritsugu con una voz severa y suave al mismo tiempo... además, algo ocurrió en la mansion Tohsaka - Dijo la hermosa mujer y Kiritsugu la miró - Eh aquí el video - Dijo para mostrar la muerte de Assassin.

\- Que piensas de esto - Pregunto Kiritsugu a la hermosa mujer.

\- Que es muy buena para ser verdad - Dijo ella en un tono monótono - El tiempo entre la infiltración de Assassin y la llegada de Archer es muy corta y Assassin posee una habilidad que le permite esconder su presencia, por lo que no logro comprender como hizo Archer para sentir su presencia tan fácilmente, en lo persona, creo que Tohsaka ya pensaba que tendía un infiltrado.

\- Conocer la identidad del héroe invocado por los otros Masters es algo muy importante en la guerra por le Grial, entonces... porque Tohsaka dejo la identidad de su héroe expuesta tan fácilmente - Se preguntó Kiritsugu viendo el video de la eliminación de Assassin.

\- Debe de haber una razon para eso, considero yo - Dijo la adulta a Kiritsugu.

\- Que paso con el Master de Assassin - Pregunto Kiritsugu.

\- Se ha refugiado en la iglesia, el obispo ha decretado que esta bajo su protección, por lo que, ahora mismo no es un problema, Kotomine Kirei, el maestro de Assassin - Dijo la joven y los ojos de Kiritsugu se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Maya - Ante la mención de su nombre, la hermosa mujer miró a Kiritsugu - Quiero que envíes un familiar a las cercanías de la iglesia y que vigile toda la catedral de Fuyuki.

\- Estás seguro, los Masters tienen prohibido el interponerse entre la zona neutral dada por la iglesia - Dijo Maya a Kiritsugu.

\- Envía un familiar que se mantenga lo suficientemente lejos como para que el sacerdote lo note - Ordenó Kiritsugu a la hermosa mujer.

\- Entendido - Dijo Maya a las ordenes de Kiritsugu.

Entonces el mago pasó a un arma de fuego que estaba desarmada en la cama del hotel, entonces paso a paso, a una gran velocidad, armó el arma, entonces su vista pasó a Maya - Tienes lo que te pedí - Ante esa pregunta, Maya asintió y dejo un maletín negro arriba de la cama, de la cual había una Walther, entonces saco la munición y puso una nueva - 2 segundos, estoy sorprendido - Dijo Kiritsugu mirando el tiempo en que recargar el arma, entonces guardo aquella pistola.

\- Con esto, ganarás la batalla por el grial - Dijo Mata a Kiritsugu.

-... Lo sé - Dijo él no muy convencido, entonces, unos brazos rodearon su cuello y un peso cayó en su espalda.

Volteando su rostro, estaba Maya, quien a su vez, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, ambos se pararon y se vieron a la cara.

\- No pienses en nada innecesario, únicamente concéntrate en tu misión - Entonces rodeando por los brazos de Maya, los rostros de los 2 se besaron ligeramente - Olvidate de todo y cumple tu misión - Entonces un nuevo beso nació.

* * *

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado por estrellas y faros, en una zona de embancamiento, se encontraban Irisviel y Saber, pues un Servant había dejado saber su posición, invitando a Saber a aparecer.

\- Las he estado esperando - Entonces una voz sonó a lo lejos, la voz del Servant - He estado buscando por toda la ciudad, pero todos solo saben esconderse en sus madrigueras, tu por otra parte, eres la única valiente que ha aceptado mi invitación, pero, por tu valor prístino, debes ser Saber, ¿verdad? - Pregunto mientras salía de las sombras.

Un apuesto joven de unos 20 y tantos años, de una piel blanca y un cabello negro alborotado, con un mechón cayendo en el centro de su cara, de unos ojos marrones, un rostro atractivo como el de Alexander o Doni, quien usaba un traje traje verde y tenía dos grandes lanzas en ambas manos.

\- En efecto y tu deber ser Lancer, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Saber al otro Servant de aquel lugar.

\- Temo que no pueda darte mi nombre aún cuando vamos a luchar hasta la muerte, es culpa de esas desafortunadas reglas - Dijo Lancer a la vez que se ponía en una pose de lucha con sus 2 lanzas.

Entonces un tornado de magia cubrió el cuerpo de Saber y este cambió su ropa a la de un traje de batalla.

\- Te cuidado Saber - Dijo Irisviel al más grande rey del mundo - Solo puedo usar magia curativa, aparte de eso nada.

\- Esta bien, aunque - Dijo Saber para girar un poco su vista - No veo al otro Master, así que ten cuidado Irisviel, no sabemos lo que puede tramar, así que cuento contigo para que cuides mi espalda - Dijo Saber preparándose para la batalla.

\- Concédeme la victoria, Saber - Dijo Irisviel al caballero femenino.

\- Si, sin dudarlo - Dijo Saber a irisviel.

* * *

Algo lejos de aquel lugar, estaban 2 personas mirando todo, entonces.

\- Jajajaja - Una risa juvenil salió de la boca del más pequeño de los 2 - Oíste, dijo, concédeme la victoria, jajaja, en serió cree que obtendrá la victoria pidiendoselo a un caballero, la victoria es algo que nos pertenece o no, rey - Dijo mirando a la otra sombra.

Entonces, la luz de la luna mostró a esas 2 personas, quienes eran Verethragna y Kusanagi Godou, quienes vigilaban la batalla entre el lancero y el caballero.

-...- No obstante, el rey no dijo nada, solo saco a relucir una sonrisa salvaje en su cara.

* * *

\- Entonces, en que momento entraras en la batalla - Pregunto Waver a Iskander mientras miraban la batalla a lo lejos.

\- Hay que evaluar la situación y ver el mejor momento para entrar - Dijo Iskander con suma tranquilidad - "No puedo permitir que ellos se enfrenten al Rey Demonio que los vigila después de todo" - Pensó Iskander mientras ligeramente miraba unas sombras que tenían un poder descomunal y uno tenía un aura que conocía muy bien.

* * *

Entonces esa noche marcaría el inició de todo, mientras Maya y Kiritsugu se movían, todas las piezas estaban listas para poder disfrutar de esa noche y conocer a todos sus enemigos.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto, el capítulo termina._**

 ** _Como ven, una batalla esta apunto de terminar, un poco de los Servant y Masters se revelan, que cosas más impactantes, no lo creen._**

 ** _Ante Godou apareció un rey y es ni más ni menos que el mismo 1er héroe del mundo, Gilgamesh y a su vez, se observó al Berserker de la serie, Verethragna._**

 ** _La verdad, esa fue la elección que pensé cuando estuve pensando en el entrenamiento de Godou, quien mejor para decirle como usar sus encarnaciones que el dios original, además, una relación amigos/rivales era lo mejor, no sé pero considero que es una gran opción._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo la batalla más grande nacerá, a su vez, la llegada de cada uno de los más importantes guerreros._**

 ** _A su vez, el inició de la historia en más de un sentido._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Reunión de Héroes]**

En un área de desbordamiento en una bahía de Fuyuki Japón se encontraban 2 personas que portaba un enorme instinto de batalla. Un apuesto hombre de cabello desmarañado color negro que portaba 2 lanzas de diferentes tamaños en ambas manos, su rival una joven de cabello rubio atado en una esfera que agarraba el aire que protegía su arma, en su espalda se encontraba una peli platina a quien debía de proteger.

Los 2 entes que representan leyendas escritas por todo el mundo observaban fijamente al otro esperando el movimiento de su rival, los marrones ojos de Lancer observaban a Saber mientras magia provenía de ellos. Sabes quién se mantenía alerta sintió el poder mágico que emanaba del lancero enemigo.

– Un conjuro de encantamiento, sin duda muestras su divinidad como una leyenda que representa el **[Acero]** de los dioses – Alagó la portadora de la caballería al lancero por su habilidad ocular, era una lástima que tal habilidad solo sirviera en mujeres débiles así como a mujeres con sangre de brujas en su legado.

– Ha sido una maldición desde mi nacimiento, no puedo hacer nada por ello – Informo Lancer a Saber una vez ella descubrió su habilidad que portaba como un héroe de una leyenda – No sé si debas lamentar tu suerte al nacer como una mujer o al destino por que sea tu oponente – Con tales palabras del lancero la espadachína sonrió con suma elegancia digna de una reina.

– No creerás que por tener una cara bonita evitaras mi espada ¿verdad?, lamento informarte que eso no pasara – Levantando la espada invisible hacía el lancero respondió la elegante sonrisa de su rival con una llena de expectativa.

– Espero que no, eso sería sumamente aburrido – Fue el comentario del lancero contra la espadachína – Sin duda la fama de la clase Saber es sin duda alguna digna. De ninguna manera preferiría asesinar a una mujer que se lanza hacía a mí. Eso podría dañar mi reputación – Ambas clases de cabellos se observaron nuevamente con aquellas sonrisas de héroes en cara – Estoy realmente feliz de que mi primer oponente tenga tanta fuerza.

– ¿Eh? ¿Así que deseas una batalla justa? – Pregunto Saber al escuchar las palabras de Lancer – Me siento honrada de que mi adversario sea un espíritu heroico tan orgulloso.

– Bien, entonces… empezamos – Fueron las palabras de respuesta del lancero a la portadora de la espada.

Saber fue la primea en lazarse en contra de su rival. El lancero con el uso de su lanza de la mano derecha detuvo la estocada que iba rumbo a su persona, una vez detenido el ataque de la espada movió con una increíble rapidez como precisión su lanza de color amarilla directo al cuerpo de la espadachína.

Saber evadió con una increíble elegancia la estocada de la lanza corta de la mano izquierda con un giro, entonces con una rápida embestida intento conectar un golpe al lancero. Lancer dio un salto hacia la derecha retrocediendo para evitar el ataque de Saber, una vez tocado el suelo se impulsó hacía delante con la lanza roja de la mano derecha.

Saber detuvo el avance del lancero con la espada de aire, pero el lancero ya preparado para aquello fue a dar una nueva estocada con la lanza amarilla. Saber movió con la precisión de un león al cazar su espada para detener la lanza amarilla que iba directo hacía ella, entonces con un movimiento hábil con su espada provoco que Lancer se separara de un ella un poco.

Irisviel podía observar cómo Saber mantenía vigilada las manos de su adversario con la intención de averiguar que lanza usaría – "Esta batalla es realmente problemática para Saber, vigilar 2 armas a la vez mientras continua esquivando no es algo que muchos puedan hacer" – Fue el pensamiento de Irisviel.

– "Si solo supiera cuál es su Hougu, entonces podría atacar sin mucho problema" – Era el pensamiento de Saber ante la duda de cuál de las 2 lanzas era el verdadero problema dentro de la batalla.

– ¿Qué pasa Saber? ¡Estás a la defensiva! – Exclamo el lancero con una sonrisa en cara ante la forma de batalla de la portadora de la espada.

– "Es impresionante" – Alabo mentalmente Saber a Lancer – "Su habilidad con la lanza es más que sorprendente, pero que no crea que eso es lo único que se necesita para derrotarme" – Y con determinación invadiendo su cuerpo fue a donde estaba el lancero.

Lancer con la larga lanza de la mano derecha choco la invisible espada de la espadachína, pero Saber adelantándose a lo que su rival pensaba, con un rápido como elegante movimiento volteo la lanza para correr con el filo de su espada en contra de Lancer.

El lancero se movió cuando Saber había avanzado peligrosamente a donde se encontraba. Saber mantuvo su espada alzada en el aire en el punto donde se encontraba el lancero, por su parte Lancer se detuvo unos instantes antes tras esquivar el ataque de Saber, pero en su mejilla del lado derecho se abrió una herida de la cual salía ligeramente sangre.

– "Es buena" – Fue el turno de Lancer de alagar mentalmente a su rival – "El uso de su espada así como su habilidad para dominarla demuestra que es una maestra, además…" – Pasando uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda limpio la sangre que corría por su majilla – "El no conocer la longitud de su espada es problemático, debido a eso no puedo atacar ni defender correctamente".

Ambos enemigos catalogados como caballeros estaban en situaciones realmente únicas en aquellos momentos, ambos desconocían cosas de su rival como para ir a atacarlo directamente, pues la información oculta era uno de los mayores problemas en la batalla.

Observando a lo lejos la batalla entre el lancero como la espadachína se encontraba Kiritsugu observando todo a través de la mira de un rifle de asalto. Su vista desapareció del campo de batalla para buscar a quien gobernaba sobre el lancero, pues suponía que el dueño de dicho Servant tuviera una estrategia parecida a la que él tenía, no podía bajar la guardia al desconocer quién era el mago dueño del lancero.

Observando con cuidado cada uno de los lugares donde pudiera estar el Master de Lancer para atacarlo. No tardó mucho en encontrar al culpable, quien cerca de un almacén observaba la batalla con calma absoluta, como si su Servant no pudiera perder ante nada ni nadie.

– Maya – Hablando por un intercomunicador en su oreja se comunicó con su compañera – Puedo ver al Master de Lancer sobre uno de los almacenes del lado noreste, puedes visualizarlo – Pregunto Kiritsugu a su compañera.

– No desde mi posición – Fue la respuesta de Maya quien se encontraba obstaculizada su vista en aquel punto por un edificio pequeño.

– Ya veo – Fue la respuesta de Kiritsugu para acostarse en su punto de vigía para cargar una munición para disparar en contra de aquel hombre, pero un fuerte viento empezó a soplar fuertemente y eso llamo su atención. Nuevamente con la mira del rifle observo a quien pudo haber provocado aquel viento para encontrarse con… - ¿Assassin?

En lo alto de otro punto se encontraba una persona de color negro como la obsidiana con una máscara de calavera que observaba los acontecimiento a su alrededor.

[REY]

– Algo está ocurriendo en los almacenes, en la desembocadura del río Miongawa – Informo Kirei a su superior Tohsaka según la información de Assassin le brindaba – Al parecer la 1ra batalla entre Servants ha empezado.

– No es la 1ra – Respondió Tokiomi a su compañero como mensajero, Kirei, desde su mansión a loa iglesia donde se encontraba temporalmente el sacerdote – Para ellos es la 2da batalla la que da inicio, Kirei – Contradijo el mago con una elocuente voz.

– Al parecer son Saber y Lancer los que están combatiendo – Dijo Kirei a Tokiomi con una voz gruesa mientras se concentraba.

– ¿Puedes determinar su estado con los ojos de Assassin? – Fue la pregunta de Tokiomi a Kirei.

– Efectivamente – Fue la respuesta de Kirei a Tokiomi – En especial, las habilidades de Saber son muy altas. La mayoría de los parámetros se encuentra en Rango A o superior – Informo Kirei las habilidades catalogadas de la espadachína que se enfrentaba al lancero.

– Ya veo. Supongo que es algo que se debe de esperar de la clase más fuerte – Fue el comentario de Tokiomi sobre la portadora de la espada – Saber probablemente sea una mayor amenaza de la que representa Lancer, ¿Puedes ver a su Master? – Pregunto Tokiomi a su compañero.

– Solo hay una persona en el campo de batalla que no es un Servant – Informo Kirei lo que miraba a través de los ojos de Assassin quien observaba toda la zona de batalla – Esa persona se encuentra a un lado de Saber, es una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos de un color rojo.

– Entonces el Master de Lances es lo suficientemente sabio como para permanecer oculto – Fue el comentario de Tokiomi ante lo que sucedía en según Kirei – No es un novato. Este tipo de personas entienden las reglas del Sehai Senso… espera, ¿Dijiste una mujer de cabello plateado? – Pregunto como si se hubiera dado cuenta o hubiera recordado algo.

– Sí, de raza blanca – Confirmo Kirei a la repentina pregunta de Tokiomi – Una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos rojos… eso no me suena a humano – Comento Kirei a su compañero de estrategias mientras observaba todo con los ojos de Assassin.

– Muy probablemente sea un homúnculo de los Einzbern – Comento Tokiomi con una voz seria en aquel momento – ¿En serio han logrado crear un Master artificial? Creía que Jubstacheit era el único y había preparado para nosotros a Emiya Kiritsugu. Parece que me equivoque.

– Me está diciendo que esa mujer es la Master enviada de los Einzbern – Pregunto Kirei al Tohsaka quien empezó a moverse en su hogar.

– Es posible. De cualquier manera, va a ser un factor crítico para lo que resta dela Sehai Senso – Informo con suma precaución Tokiomi a su compañero – Kirei, mantén un ojo sobre ella.

– Entendido – Respondió Kirei al mandato de Tokiomi – Enviare a un Assassin para que este pendiente de ella en cualquier momento.

 _DE REGRESO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA_

En la zona de batalla Kiritsugu y Maya se mantenían trabajando en vigilar tanto al supuesto Servant asesinado así como al Master del Servant enemigo. Pero en el caso de los Servants ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos por la batalla.

– No hay mucho honor en una batalla donde no podemos revelar nuestros nombres, pero debo de felicitarte Saber, era una fuerte mujer que ha continuado esta batalla sin soltar una gota de sudor – Alabo el lancero a su rival con sinceridad en sus palabras.

– No te preocupes por ello Lancer, incluso sin tener que saber nuestros nombres el recibir tal alago de un maestro de la lanza como tú es más que suficiente – Fue la respuesta de Saber al alago de su rival.

– Dime Saber, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas mantener esa barrera de aire alrededor de tu espada? – Ante la pregunta del Lancero es que Saber puso una mirada seria mientras se reacomodaba en su pose de batalla – Así que tu espada puede revelar tú nombre o mito ¿eh?

– _Basta de juegos, no permitiré que continúes con esto Lancer_ – Una voz de la nada invadió la zona de batalla.

– El Master de Lancer – Comento Irisviel al escuchar la voz que empezó a gobernar el lugar.

– _Saber es un oponente formidable como problemático, acaba con ella de una vez. Puedes usar tu Hougu_ – Lancer al escuchar esas palabras soltó una suave sonrisa mientras tiraba la lanza corta de color amarillo.

La lanza roja empezó a liberarse de las vendas que había en todo el área de la larga arma – "Entonces ese era su Hougu" – Pensó Saber al ver cuál de las 2 lanzas era la que formaba parte del mito del héroe contra quien se enfrentaba.

– Prepárate Saber, porque ahora vas a morir – Dijo Lancer una vez mostro su verdadera lanza.

Ambos héroe se lanzaron el uno contra él otro chocando nuevamente sus armas, pero algo sucedió que impacto a la espadachína.

 _[FSHHH]_

El aire que una vez protegía su espada empezó a desaparecer dejando ver un hermoso color dorado, entonces Saber se alejó rápidamente al instante que noto que su espada había sido (temporalmente) descubierta, pero como era posible que su magia de aire que protegía su espada fuera alejada así tan fácilmente.

Saber no entendía que había sucedido para que algo así pasara. Lancer con una sonrisa observo la reacción de Saber – Parece que el viento ha cambiado y además… ya conozco la longitud de la espada, ya no tengo que porque dudar al atacar.

Saber al escuchar la voz de Lancer descubrió la desventaja que se había formado en aquella batalla, Lancer ya conocía una de las ventajas de Saber pero ella no conocía nada sobre aquella rojiza lanza que portaba el lancero, algo que la dejaba en una muy clara desventaja en la batalla.

Lancer se lanzó rápidamente en contra de su enemigo con la intención de poder darle más golpes que pudieran dañar más y más a su rival, Saber no podía dudar en esos momentos tan críticos y menos ante un rival de tan grande nivel como lo era Lancer.

Ambas armas chocaron por insignificantes momentos entonces con una gran habilidad dignas de los mitos la batalla entre armas de los 2 empezó, siendo Lancer el que empezaba a ganar terreno en la batalla que había entre los 2 grandes héroe. La espada de Saber chocaba violentamente contra la larga lanza de Lancer una y otra vez.

Los 2 caballeros se alejaron del otro una vez más para ver la situación. Saber estaba empezando a sentir la pesadez de la batalla contra Lancer, quien tampoco estaba libre de culpa. Ambos héroes debían de aceptar el nivel del otro hasta aquel punto, pero el aceptar o alabar a su enemigo no los llevaría a la victoria.

Lancer movió su lanza apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Saber mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para su siguiente ataque, no tardo en tomar la forma de una carrera mientras sostenía la lanza roja para perforar el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, así que sin dudar ni un instante fue con la fuerza de embestida de un toro a donde su rival.

Saber respiro profundamente a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, entonces imagino la situación en la que se encontraba para ver si podía obtener un cambio a su favor.

 _Se podía ver cómo Saber respondió a la embestida de Lancer esquivando por escasos centímetros la lanza, la cual solo golpeo la armadura y como Saber logro cortar parte del hombre izquierdo a Lancer a la hora de esquivar su ataque._

Saber abrió los ojos con una enorme determinación para correr en contra del ataque de Lancer, pero cuando Saber movió su cuerpo para que la lanza no la dañara… [SLASH]. Un nacimiento de sangre empezó a salir del cuerpo de Saber en el lugar donde la lanza debía de chocar contra su armadura de acero.

Ambos enemigos quedaron a una respetable distancia el uno del otro, pero Irisviel al notar la herida de Saber la sano al instante. Saber le agradeció pero quedo pensativa en lo que había pasado segundos antes, como la lanza de Lancer había golpeado su cuerpo aun cuando su armadura debía de desviar el golpe.

Saber paso su mano por donde la lanza debía de haber golpeado. Los ojos de Saber se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir su armadura intacta, no había ningún solo rasguño por haber chocado contra la lanza de Lancer hace unos cuantos segundos y pase a eso había una herida (recientemente sanada) en su cuerpo.

– Ya entiendo la habilidad de tu lanza – Fueron las palabras de Saber a su contrincante – Esa lanza roja tiene el poder para destruir la magia – Si esa lanza había atravesado su armadura mágica y con cada choque entre sus armas provocaba que su espada fuera vista por microsegundos, esa era la respuesta más obvia.

– Si estabas poniendo el resultado de la batalla a manos de tu armadura mágica debo decirte que deberías rendirte ahora Saber – Fueron las arrogantes palabras del lancero a su rival al ver que los trucos de Saber se iban uno a uno.

– No creas que por eso ya venciste Lancer – Respondió Saber con una sonrisa en cara digna de un rey que disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba la batalla entre su rival y él, entonces de un segundo a otro la armadura de Saber había desaparecido sorprendiendo a los presentes – Si no puedo protegerme de tu lanza, te matare antes de que sea un problema – Saber levanto la espada nuevamente a donde su rival con unos fieros ojos determinados.

La espada de Saber se retiró en la retaguardia mientras su cuerpo adoptaba una postura preparada para batallar contra su rival, su rostro observando de manera fija al lancero mientras preparaba su cuerpo para ir en contra de su rival.

– Así que será todo a una estocada – Con una voz llena de emoción Lancer no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa de emoción por la batalla – Haz intentado equilibrar la desventaja de tu armadura rota por las ventajas de abandonarla. Una decisión valiente. Me gusta – Lancer nuevamente observo a su enemigo al sentir la pasión en la sangre de aquellos que fueron llamados dignos héroes. Lancer con un movimiento rápido apunto su lanza a donde Saber – Pero en una situación como esta, es un error estúpido Saber – Moviéndose con la ligereza de una pluma preparándose para su ataque.

– Eso estamos a punto de verlo. Dime tu opinión una vez hayas recibido mi próximo ataque – Ambos guerreros cuya sangre estaba hirviendo se pusieron en sus poses de batalla para el siguiente movimiento y con algo de suerte para cualquiera de los dos, el movimiento final.

Lancer en un mal movimiento toco parte del suelo que se destruyó lo que provoco que se creara una apertura en su defensa al caer a un lado del campo, Saber por su parte al observar eso implanto poder mágico en su espada creando un brillo cual oro que dio nacimiento a una fuerte ola de poder para ir en contra de Lancer, entonces cerca de poder golpear al lancero este soltó una suave sonrisa que preocupo a Irisviel.

– Eso fue un paso en falso – Con una sonrisa con la cual un guerrero puede dar a luz en mitad del campo de batalla Lancer levanto con la fuerza de su pie su lanza amarilla que había dejado atrás, Saber entonces había recordado algo que no había pensado en una instancia.

– "Los Hougu no son siempre armas. ¿Una trampa?" – Lancer entonces apuntando a la cabeza de la espadachína así como Saber apuntaba al torso del lancero, los movimientos de avance así como sus habilidades para evadir el letal ataque se activaron simultáneamente.

El avance de la lanza fue hábilmente esquivada por Saber para que solo cortara ligeramente su brazo mientras que Lancer logro esquivar causando un daño también en parte de su brazo, entonces ambos rivales fueron obligados a "retroceder" ya que Lancer soltó su lanza amarilla así como Saber continuó en el suelo.

Con prontitud pero sin dejar rastro alguno de su dignidad como un rey es que Saber logro levantarse del suelo para observar a su adversario, a la par con eso el lancero observaba a su rival con una elocuencia digna de aquel que porta acero en su mito, pero aquella batalla donde demostraron su nivel sin duda cambiaría el siguiente resultado una vez ambos sabían la verdad del otro… pero a lo lejos.

– Esto es malo – La voz de Iskandar llamo la atención de Waver quien volteo a verlo ante su oración.

– Que sucede – Pregunto Waver a Iskandar ante lo que parecía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder, pensando que se trataba de que los encontraron o lo notaron es que se preparó para escapar de ser realmente necesario.

– Lancer está por realizar su ataque final – Iskandar comentó con seriedad en sus palabras al observar la batalla – La batalla pronto finalizara – Su vista paso a los otros dos seres que observaban todo de otro lado – "Y parece que esa persona está a punto de hacer acto de aparición, incluso si no somos los 7 de una o los 6 restantes, es hora de entrar en acción" – Esos fueron los pensamientos de Rider mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

– Y eso porque es malo, ¿Acaso no es algo bueno para nosotros? – Preguntó Waver al no entender lo que Rider quería decir con que la conclusión de la batalla en contra de Lancer y Saber sea algo malo.

– ¡Idiota! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Pisando con fuerza el suelo donde se encontraban es que Waver se sujetó con fuerza al piso de acero del puente donde se encontraban – Quería sentarme y ver algunos otros Masters y a este paso es que Saber caerá. Eso sería demasiado tarde – Exclamo con una fiera sonrisa el hombre quien llevaba consigo el título del rey de los conquistadores mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

– Demasiado tarde ¡Pero el plan era atacarlos una vez que se hubieran golpeado uno al otro! – Comento Waver a su Servant quien parecía no entender un plan.

– Por supuesto que lo sé – Comentó Iskandar a Waver – Esperaba que otros Servant aparecieran cuando Lancer se dejó ver. ¿Qué sería mejor? Pelear contra todos ellos a tener que esperar a una batalla uno contra uno por Lancer – Waver no podía creer lo que Iskandar decía.

– Todos a la vez – Repitió a sí mismo como si intentara entender lo que su Servant quería decir.

– Así es – Respondió positivamente Iskandar a Godou mientras el viento hacía que su capa flotara y sus cabellos rojos danzaran – Es raro que uno pueda chocar puños en contra de héroes de otros tiempos y épocas y sería mucho más oportuno luchar en contra de 6 de ellos – Una salvaje sonrisa nació en el rostro de Iskandar al pensar en todos los rivales con quienes podría combatir – No puedo permitirme perderme esa oportunidad de oro ¡Solo mira a Lancer y Saber! Los dos son valientes guerreros con los cuales me encantaría tener un duelo. No puedo dejarlos morir – Iskandar ya podía sentir como la sangre de un héroe, aquellos que llevaban la sangre del acero.

– ¡El objetivo de la guerra santo grial es matarse unos a otros! – Comentó Waver a Rider y el mismo volteo a verlo para mandarlo a volar con un golpe en la frente que lo empujo un poco.

– Para ganar, no para destruir… Para dominar, humillar, pero no… ¡Esa es la verdadera conquista! – Comentó con sumo orgullo Rider a su Master mientras regresaba su vista al duelo y saco su espada envainada y cortar el cielo, entonces una gran cantidad de rayos permitió la entrada a la carreta empujada por toros mientras Waver se aferraba a la vida en una columna del puente – Ya no observaremos desde lejos ¡Nosotros también vamos a participar, mocoso!

\- ¡Baka! ¡Baka! – Waver empezó a insultar al gran rey de la conquista – ¡Lo que estás haciendo es una locura! – Comentó Waver pensando en que su Servant debía de ser quien tuviera los pensamientos más incomprensibles de todos los 7 Servants, aunque desconociendo que muchos de los espíritus heroicos compartían los rasgos de Iskandar.

– Si te niegas puedes quedarte aquí y observar a lo lejos – Comentó Iskandar listo para subir a su carroza e ir a donde se encontraban los dos peleadores – "No te dejare vencerme tan fácilmente, rey demonio" – Una suave risa salió de los labios de Rider al observar a los otros dos seres de gran poder que observaban.

– Iré – Fue la respuesta de Waver – Iré así que llévame por favor – Con lágrimas en los ojos deseaba estar en tierra firme antes de que muriera de un infarto en el corazón.

– Ese es mi Master – Concluyo orgulloso Rider ante la elección de Waver para soltar una radiante risa.

DK

La oscuridad creada por la noche y la iluminación artificial dejaban una buena vista a lo sucedido y las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo se podían escuchar caes una por una, los dos rivales que habían hecho lo posible por detener y asesinar al otro no pudieron lograr acabar con la vida de los rivales dañando las manos que portaban las armas o donde se cubrieron, pues Lancer observaba su mano donde debía de encontrarse su lanza maldita y Saber observo rápidamente su brazo izquierdo que había sido cortado por la lanza amarilla.

– "Esto es malo" – Pensó Saber mientras le daba una segunda mirada a la herida – "Llego a cortar el tendón. No puedo mover mi pulgar" – Saber intentó cerrar su puño pero no todo había respondido a la orden del cerebro, lo que indicaba que Lancer o más correctamente hablando, la lanza amarilla era el verdadero problema dentro de todo,

– Parece que no será tan fácil como esperaba – Comentó con una sonrisa Lancer al observar su mano izquierda donde poseía su lanza de oro - ¡Sin embargo, eso es algo que realmente me gusta! – Con una sonrisa digna de un guerrero amante de las batallas es que Lancer pasó su vista llena de una nueva voluntad de pelea en contra de Saber, quien había fruncido el ceño ante las palabras del lancero.

– _Déjate de estupideces y empieza a trabajar ¡Todavía no la has eliminado!_ – Comentó la voz del Master de Lancer quien permanecía oculto en la oscuridad, más el Lancero simplemente acomodo su lanza de la mano derecha mientras la herida del brazo izquierdo se curaba en su totalidad.

– Me disculpo, Master – Comentó caballerosamente el hombre que portaba las lanzas malditas gemelas, entonces Saber observo que él Master de Lancer era uno lo suficientemente capaz como para sanar en poco tiempo sus heridas y aun cuando Irisviel debería de haberlo hecho ya…

– Irisviel, requiero de sanación en estos momentos – Habló Saber esperando a que su actual compañera diera la función de sanar la herida de su brazo izquierdo para poder continuar con la batalla en contra del lancero quien demostraba estar en el mismo nivel de cierto conocido suyo que una vez formo parte de su mesa redonda.

– Lo hice, pero… – Habló con un tono bajo mientras buscaba al Master de Lancer cerca de donde se encontraba – La curación debió de haber funcionado, estoy segura de ello – Gritó Irisviel a Saber debido al hecho de que ya había mandado Paraná a la zona herida para que se curara, más la herida no desaparecía sin importar cuanto intentara sanarla – Tú herida ya debió de haberse curado desde hace tiempo, Saber – La espadachína observo al lancero quien mostro una divertida sonrisa ante la clara confusión de lo que estaba sucediendo y no era para menos cuando una herida no se podía curar.

– Fuiste muy audaz al descubrir que mi Gae Dearg podía atravesar cualquier armadura – Hablo Lancer mientras mostraba la lanza roja que llevaba en sus manos hasta llevarla a sus hombros – Pero como dije; Fue una idiotez deshacerte de tu armadura, porque de haberla mantenidos hubieras bloqueado mi Gae Buidhe – Lancer con su pie levanto la lanza de oro para tomarla con su mano izquierda y tener de regreso sus dos lanzas en sus manos como originalmente había aparecido.

– Entiendo – Habló Saber comprendiendo el otro poder de la segunda lanza – Un filo maldito del cual las heridas no se pueden curar – Saber observo su brazo izquierdo – Debí de darme cuenta antes – Una lanza roja que destruye la magia y una lanza amarilla que está maldita…

– Correcto hija de los humanos que fue enviada al mundo de los dioses por la creencia de los guerreros y caballeros – Una voz interrumpió a los dos guerreros y estos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz para encontrarse con un joven de 15 años, ninguno había notado cuando llego más el poder que emanaba era increíble – Un hombre maldecido por su rostro para encantar a las doncellas y es quien porta dos lanzas con poderes indudables como problemáticas, más considerado un traidor que un héroe por la persona quien una vez fue su líder y rey; El nombre de este héroe de doble lanza es aquel conocido como el mejor caballero de la Fianna "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne" – El lancero se sorprendió cuando escucho que el chico había descubierto su identidad – También conozco la tuya rey – El joven miro a Saber y esta retrocedió al ver que su identidad había sido confirmada.

DK

– Quien es ese niño – Kiritsugu comentó eso cuando observo al joven de 15 años quien había aparecido mágicamente en el campo de batalla y entonces el joven volteó a verlo. Kiritsugu se congelo ante la idea de que el niño supiera de su posición así como de su identidad, pero esa era imposible – ¿Qué está diciendo? – Debido a que sabía leer labios es que empezó a traducir sus palabras cuando lo observo – "También conozco tu identidad mago quien osa creerse superior a quienes estamos en la cumbre del poder… aléjate de aquí a menos que desees morir…" – Kiritsugu en aquel instante pudo sentir que el niño no mentía y que moriría de hacer lo contrario.

– Espera un momento – El joven regreso su vista a donde Lancer se encontraba mientras sus dos lanzas lo apuntaban violentamente – Al parecer eres una persona sabia capaz de verlo todo y que no tiene miedo de enfrentar incluso a dos poderosos rivales conociendo su identidad – Me imagino que eres uno de los 7 Servants que han sido invocados y como ya sabes nuestros nombres dinos el tuyo joven, para que la batalla sea más honorable – Lancer no pensaba perder la oportunidad de conocer a los poderoso rivales quienes osaban ponerse frente a él como buenos y dignos rivales heroicos y el niño sonrió.

– Uno ha perdido la movilidad del brazo pase a su fama creada por dicha espada dorada copia de la que una vez porte y continuo portando – Habló el joven ignorando por completo las palabas de Lancer – Un caballero quien comparte la habilidad de quien una vez me instruyo así como me dio mi lugar en el reino de los poderosos – El joven estaba contando parte de su mito tal vez para que ellos lograran adivinar en vez de decir su nombre directamente.

Lancer quien era el que en mejor condiciones se encontraba apunto con sus dos lanzas al joven quien mantenía su orgullo como confianza en su victoria y posiblemente tenga una buena razón por la cual no dudar, incluso Saber preparo la legendaria espada que la había vuelto rey mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionar al nuevo individuo que buscaba una batalla en contra de ambos, entonces el joven volteo a ver a las dos personas quienes estaban preparadas para la batalla que se acercaba y el joven sonrió satisfecho de cómo se encontraban los héroes.

– ¿Qué sucede, acaso están preocupados? – El joven habló con un tono sádico como divertido por las correctas reacciones de los dos legendarios héroes que buscaban continuar con una batalla, pero siguiendo sus propios instintos de que la victoria se alejaba cada segundo que pasaba era imposible ignorar al joven rival.

– _Porque demonios te detienes solo por un niño, mátalo de una vez_ – La voz del Master de Lancer volvió a sonar en el campo de batalla, más el joven victorioso soltó una fuerte carcajada que dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes – _Que te parece tan gracioso_ – La voz del Master sonaba enfadada ante la acción del niño, más el joven observo de reojo la dirección donde el Master se encontraba y el mismo se dio cuenta para mostrar miedo en sus ojos.

– No tiene sentido esconderse cuando yo soy vuestro rival y eso se debe a que conozco el paradero de cada ser vivo en este lugar junto con su historia y nombre, así como los insectos que deben de ser eliminados por el bien de mi victoria – La mirada del joven paso a donde Kiritsugu se encontraba y este tembló de miedo ante la mirada del joven – Más mi intención no es esa… por el momento – Los dos guerreros que portaban su acero en manos observaron curiosos al joven y uno decidió por fin decir lo que querían decir.

– Tu sabes el nombre de este caballero como el del rey a mi lado con quien he estado combatiendo, más no te has presentado todavía, ¿acaso no deseas que sepamos quien eres? – El joven ladeo la cabeza ante las palabras de Diarmuid y entonces entendiendo lo que quería decir solo pudo soltar una carcajada como la que soltó cuando el Master del mismo hablo.

– Me disculpo con ustedes honorables guerreros quienes su nombre han dejado marcados y a su vez los corrijo – Empezó a hablar el joven con un tono educado digno de los nobles o de los que gobiernan – Yo nunca tuve la intención de ocultar mi identidad a ustedes simplemente ustedes no habían preguntado mi identidad en ningún momento, ya dije que no me molesta decir quién soy. Simplemente había estado gastando tiempo en realidad – Los dos héroes confusos es que saltaron a un lado esquivando un rayo de azul color que había impactado en el centro y el joven sonrió ante lo que observaba.

– Un carruaje – Comentó Irisviel al observar como un carruaje descendía del cielo junto con la multitud de rayos, más el joven sonrió al ver que su último invitado había aparecido.

En centro de donde los tres guerreros se encontraban había descendido el carruaje empujado por dos bueyes y con un fornido hombre de cabello rojo junto con un delgado joven de oscuros cabellos, entonces el rey de rojo observo directamente a su rival enfrente de él para sonreír retadoramente al joven.

– ¡Bajen sus armas guerreros que se encuentran frente al rey! – Declaró con poder en sus palabras el hombre que portaba la mayor musculatura – ¡Mi nombre es Iskandar y soy el rey de los conquistadores! En esta guerra del santo grial soy de la clase Rider – Con todas sus fuerzas para que hasta los escondidos escucharan su voz es que Rider se presentó, más los guerreros estaban incrédulos de que el guerrero había dicho su identidad a los presentes como si nada e incluso Waver no podía creerlo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última reunión, Iskandar – El joven andrógino sonrió al ver al poderoso hombre parado en el carruaje como si viera a un conocido que no veía desde la primaria, más el rey de la conquista sonrió divertido de la actitud engreída de su rival en el combate y no era para poco cuando conocía la identidad del joven.

– No creas que tu victoria será tan sencilla, Verethragna – Habló Iskandar con una mirada decidida a la victoria.

 **Con esto acabo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **No comentare mucho ya que realmente es lo que pasa en el capítulo, aunque en el próximo capítulo es cuando suceden los cambios.**

 **Sin más por el momento...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
